Reactions
by Shteven27
Summary: The Guardians and the Big 5 meet a mysterious stranger who takes them to a place where they read fanfictions about themselves. Join Jack, Elsa, and their friends as they react to different ships! Also scenes with no fanfiction reaction. Big Hero 6, Kung Fu Panda, The Incredibles, and Wreck it Ralph characters will be included. Rated T just in case they react to any T rated fanfic.
1. Polaris

_Alright, so this is a fanfic that basically is the Guardians and the Big 5 reading fanfics about them and responding to ships. Although I may add more characters later._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Polaris**_

Jack was flying, bringing winter to the cold places of the earth. The rest of the Big Five were doing their own things. He decided to stop at Elsa's Ice Palace for a break. She had recently improved it, adding furniture and a room for each of the Big Five. The gaurdian went to his own personal room and landed with a thump on his bed.

Suddenly Jack heard a rush of air, even though he hadn't called the wind to him. Immediately jumping up, the winter spirit held up his staff, eyes darting to and fro. A purple flash of light blinded him and then he heard a slight crash as something fell.

Squinting his pounding eyes, Jack tried to make out what was on the ground. He saw it rise up and he held his staff at ready, prepared to attack. Then he heard a rough female voice coming from the shape.

"Hold up, don't kill me."

Jack was confused, what had just happened? As the brightness faded from his eyes he began to make out the girl that stood in front of him. She stood at 5 foot 9 inches, with curly dark brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. Her natural bronze highlights glinted in the sun, and she wore a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, I come in peace." She held her hands up and showed a sign of surrender. She glanced at Jack's staff and muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Don't even think about freezing me Frost, I'm cold enough as it is standing in an ice castle."

Jack took a moment to examine what the girl entirely. Her shoes were many neon colors consisting of blue, green, pink, and more. She wore grey sweatpants that bunched together around the ankle, and her short sleeved shirt was a royal blue and in light blue was:

SARCASM

And then in white:

JUST ONE OF MY

MANY TALENTS

Jack also noticed a silver chain around the girl's neck, but as soon as she saw him looking at it, she covered it up. Her eyes were a greenish grey (not like the disgusting vomit greenish grey, I mean the pretty one) with hazel surrounding her pupils. Jack was unsure whether she was friend or foe, although she seemed harmless enough. But the way she held herself made him unsure. She had broad shoulders and she looked him straight in the eye. She wasn't muscular but you could still get a sense that she was strong. Jack hesitated before asking:

"Who are you?"

The brunette brought down her hands. "You can call me Polaris. I'm here to show you something that people from my world call fanfiction."

Jack gave her a confused look. "What's 'fanfiction'?"

Polaris chuckled. "You'll see. But I suggest we get going, I can't wait to see your reaction!"

Jack remained in his fighting stance. "How do I know that you are not working for Pitch, or Hans, or Drago, or Mordu, or-"

Polaris interrupted him. "Calm your horses! First of all, if I worked for Pitch you would be able to sense it, because you came very close to joining his side. And why would I work for a jerk like Hans? Mordu died, and I don't even know where Drago is."

After over 300 years as an immortal, Jack knew when people were lying. He could tell that Polaris was telling the truth. Jack stood up and relaxed his tense muscles. But another question was nagging at his mind.

"How do you know all of this?"

Polaris sighed. "Let's just say that in my world your lives are movies that we watch for entertainment. Now look, I would love to answer all your questions, but maybe later, because I really want to show you something! And I know that you probably want to call the rest of the Guardians and the Big 5 but I think I need to show this to you all one at a time."

Jack hesitated for a moment, then answered. "Alright, but we return immediately after!"

Polaris smiled as purple light began to shine behind her. She grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him to the portal. They both faded into the light.

* * *

_So how is it? I need to know if you want me to have both people who are in the ship to be in the room at the same time, or to have it all done one at a time? Or I can have all the characters responding to the same ship in one chapter. The possibilities are endless. I'm also open to suggestions for any other characters you may want me to add. I'll try to update ASAP!_


	2. Gathering

_Alright, so this is a fanfic that basically is the Guardians and the Big 5 reading fanfics about them and responding to ships. Although I may add more characters later._

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Gathering**_

Jack squinted, trying to make out his surroundings. What he saw surprised him. A room full of computers? How could that help? He stared questioningly at Polaris but she simply smiled back. As she turned away, he watched her face go from an amused to a thoughtful position, until her eyes lit up and she turned to once again face him.

"You know what? I want to see how all of you react at the same time! Let's go get the others." Polaris's eyes were shining with glee.

"But didn't you just say that we should all look at whatever it is one at a time?"

"Well yeah, but that was to save you from embarrassment, and I decided that it will be even more enjoyable if you are all embarrassed!"

Jack gave the brunette a look of annoyance. But he sighed and grumbled "Alright."

Polaris once again grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the portal. The last thing he heard was "Bunny will never let you hear the end of this!"

* * *

North was speaking with Phil about how many ways Jack had tried to break into the shop when he heard a rush of wind. Turning, he squinted his eyes at a glowing purple light. Two shapes dropped out. He recognized Jack's figure and staff, but he did not know who his female companion was. North took in her figure, clothing, and stance. She was not wearing battle gear, then again, the guardians didn't either, she was a little younger than Jack, but he could not guess her exact age. Her eyes showed playfulness, but there was pain hidden behind the cover of humor and fun. The Russian also took in her almost in-human balance and lightness on her feet. What caught his eye was the silver chain around her neck, but she quickly covered it up.

"Jack who is this?" North asked.

After sparing Polaris a glance Jack answered. "This is Polaris, she comes from a different kind of world. She wants us all to do something called fanfiction."

Polaris sighed. "Read. I want you all to read fanfiction."

North's eyes narrowed. "And why exactly do you want us to read this so called fanfiction?"

Polaris groaned. "Because I want to see all your reactions! It's just some stories that people made up about you all for fun! But I want to show it to all of you so I need you to call everyone!"

North switched his gaze to the guardian of fun. "Jack?"

Jack nodded. North turned back to Polaris. "Very well."

North pushed down on a special handle and the Northern lights appeared.

* * *

_WAIT! This is really important! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT CHARACTERS AND SHIPS YOU ALL WANT! I know that I will have Jelsa, (duh) Kristanna, and Eugunzel, but I don't know whether to do Hiccstrid or Mericcup, although if it is Mericcup I will have Astrid either not be there, or get together with Erit (personally I support Mericcup more because Astrid only liked Hiccup after she realized that he could train dragons, and Merida understands what it's like to have your parents not appreciate you for who you are). Also, do you want me to include the character's from Big Hero 6 or any other movie? PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE! I'll update as soon as I get the answers. _


	3. The Characters

_Alright, so this is a fanfic that basically is the Guardians and the Big 5 reading fanfics about them and responding to ships. Although I may add more characters later._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - The Characters**_

But it seemed as if Polaris was unsatisfied.

"I don't want you to just call the guardians, I also want you to call the Big 5, Big Hero 6, the Wreck it Ralph crew, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior."

North sighed and pulled down four levers as more colors of lights flew from his home. Suddenly a hole appeared in the ground and out popped Bunny.

"Mate why did you call us here? I swear, if this is because of your belly…"

Next came the Tooth Fairy flying through one of the open windows.

"Chicago, Sector 7, 37 molars, 22 bicuspids,18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9, 22 incisors, 18 premolars…"

Then through the same window flew in a small plane made out of sand. A small portly man stepped out and made a question mark above his head.

Everyone felt the wind turn against them as peach tree petals suddenly appeared in the air. They created a small tornado, then disappeared. Where they had been stood the Furious Five with the Dragon Warrior in their midst. To the right stood their master, a red panda called Shifu. They were all in battle stances, but relaxed a bit once they realized that there was no immediate danger.

Next the sound of blasters filled everyone's ears as Baymax flew in. Go-Go, Fred Honey Lemon, and Wasabi all jumped off Baymax, while the Hamada brother's slid.

Jack noticed that Polaris stared at Tadashi longer than all the rest and wondered why. Her gaze had also lingered on Tigress, but that was a look of admiration, while this was a look of pure joy.

What Jack didn't know was that Polaris had thought that Tadashi was dead.

His attention then turned to a disturbance in the air as Ralph, Vanelloppe, Sergeant Calhoun, and Felix appeared. Felix had his hammer in his hand, Ralph was holding up his fists, Calhoun had her gun out, and Vanelloppe was in a fighting position.

Suddenly a flapping of wings was heard as dragons flew in. Hiccup pulled out his flame sword, Astrid held her dagger, Erit held an ax, Ruffnut and Tuffnut both held spears, Snotlout held out a curved sword, and Fishlegs held no weapon but his fists. Their dragons were all there. Stoic and Valka also appeared, but they did not draw their weapons.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…"

A beautiful voice began to sing as a large yellow sun appeared on one of the walls.

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…"

Rapunzel and Eugene stepped out with Maximus trailing behind them as the girl finished her song.

"What once was mine."

There was a sudden thwack in the wall followed by numerous more as arrows hit a wall. They created the shape of Merida and her parents who then walked forward, Merida with her bow at ready.

Then a whirlwind of snowflakes grew on the side of the room and 5 shadows walked out. They eventually formed into Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.

Polaris smirked when she noticed Jack staring at Elsa with her discreetly glancing back.

After about an hour of explaining and answering what Polaris considered annoying questions, she finally managed to get them all to come and read fanfiction.

This time they appeared in a giant room with huge computers. Polaris shook with excitement. It was finally time to begin.

"So, what ship should we start with?"

* * *

_SO WHAT SHIP DO YOU WANT ME TO START WITH? I'M SO EXCITED I CAN'T WAIT! Please review and respond! Also, do you want me to include the villains or any other characters? One last thing. How do you want me to show them reading fanfiction? Like just write the reactions, or find a real fanfic oneshot and put it in bold and their reactions in unbolded? Or should I create my own one shots even if I don't ship them (cuz that would be torture for me.) If I do use other peoples one shots I will be sure to give them credit. _


	4. Rainbow Snowcone

_Alright, so this is a fanfic that basically is the Guardians and the Big 5 reading fanfics about them and responding to ships. Although I may add more characters later._

_DISCLAIMER: Not only do I not own these characters, but the one-shot shown belongs to TheAngleofIego._

_Also, thank you Animal Lover for all your feedback, but i won't be including the villains because reddawnfox asked me not to. Also, as an answer to your question, yes, the Big Five already know each other._

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Rainbow Snowcone**_

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Fine." Polaris sighed. "I'll choose one. How about… Rainbow Snowcone?"

"Rainbow Snowcone?" Asked North with his thick accent. "Vat kind of name is this?"

Polaris grinned. "Try and guess which two people its for."

Everyone thought for a moment until Kristoff broke the silence. "If anyone's a rainbow it's Anna." Anna blushed furiously as Kristoff put his arm around her shoulders. Unfortunately, Polaris interrupted the moment.

"As cute as that is, no. Any other guesses?" Polaris was about to give the answer away when Bunny shared his thoughts.

"Well the rainbow is obviously Tooth. And I'm hoping that I'm wrong with my second guess, but Frost for snowcone?"

Jack blinked confusedly as Tooth blushed.

Polaris grinned. "Wow Bunny, didn't expect you to be the one to get it! So yeah, Rainbow Snowcone is a shipping of Jack and Tooth. I'm going to let you guys read a Rainbow Snowcone one-shot that was written by an author who calls themselves TheAngleofIego. Also, before you start, I just want you to know that while in this room I can communicate with you through thoughts, so don't freak out if you hear my voice in your head."

Polaris led them to one of the large computers as they all sat down.

"Quick question, do you mind if I have someone read it to you? That way I know which part you are reacting to."

Everyone nodded as a blue portal opened at the side of the room. Out walked an elf with long blonde hair that fell halfway down his back. His blue eyes shown with intelligence and a smile claimed his face as Polaris walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He then did the same as Polaris smiled.

"Le suilon mellon!"

The blonde repeated a variation of her words back to her. "Gi suilon mellon!"

The two continued to speak in their language while everyone else watched. Finally the elf grumbled in agreement with the girls wishes and walked up to the computer screen.

Polaris then turned back to her other companions. "Alright my friend here is going to be reading this one-shot so listen up."

As the long haired elf clicked on the link Bunny and Elsa heard Polaris's voice in their head.

"Jealous much? Don't worry. I chose one that doesn't have too much fluff in it."

Polaris's elf friend then began to read.

**300 years is a long time, even for an immortal, to be alone.**

"Heck yeah it is!" Said Jack.

**No one knew this better than the newly dubbed Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost.**

"Thank you! I like this author!" Exclaimed Jack.

**Ever since the Man in the Moon had called him out of his frozen lake, Jack Frost had been alone.**

**Unseen and unwanted the Winter Spirit roamed from place to place, cold following him like the wind that carried him his only friend.**

Jack's face adopted a pained expression as everyone else glanced at him in pity.

**Frost kept to himself, his demeanor, at first glance, as cold as the season he controlled. Yet, if one were to look closer, there was an undercurrent of mischief in his ice blue eyes and a teasing smirk on his lips.**

Elsa had a smile on her face and gazed happily at the screen.

**Taking all of this into account, it wouldn't be hard to realize why Jack was shifting from one bare foot to the next, looking as bewildered and out of place as a snowflake in July.**

**North, the Guardian of Wonder had decided that a party was in order.**

The Guardians raised their eyebrows at this, but said nothing.

**They had defeated Pitch, gained a new friend, and children of the world believed in them more than they ever have so why not?**

**All the guardians were there as well as some of the other Spirits, each one laughing and talking. **

**And then there was Jack standing in the back of the room.**

The Winter Spirit frowned.

**His eyes moved from one Spirit to the next, barely concealed longing in his icy orbs.**

**He leaned on his trusty staff, the wood on which his hands rested worn smooth with use and age.**

**Jack wondered just how long would take to be at ease around others after so many years of isolation.**

Elsa sadly smiled knowingly.

**The Guardian of Fun was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a startlingly warm hand touch his own chilly one.**

**His head snapped up and his eyes were filled with the sight of one brightly colored Tooth Fairy. Her violet eyes looked up at him through thick feather-like lashes concerned smile graced her light pink lips. **

"**Jack, are you alright?"**

**The young man had trouble gathering his wits, a feat that the scorching feel hand of her hand on his was making very near impossible.**

Tooth gasped. "Oh Jack I am so sorry do I burn you when I touch you?"

Jack chuckled. "It's fine Tooth everyone slightly burns me when they touch me. Well that is everyone except for… Elsa."

The two Winter Spirits smiled at each other while Polaris secretly video taped the whole encounter and had a moment of fangirling. She then motioned for her friend to continue.

**But, he took care to note, it was a pleasant heat.**

Tooth smiled.

**She called his name again, repeating her question with a higher sense of urgency.**

**His cheeks grew cold as a light blue blush spread across his face.**

Elsa's earlier happiness fell from her face.

"**I'm fine," Jack finally managed to choke out. "I'm just a little overwhelmed is all?" He flashed her a grin as if to prove his point and she swooned. She loved his teeth.**

Bunny's fists clenched.

**Had she known him a little better she would have noticed the light of his smile didn't reach his eyes, or that his grip on his staff was a little tighter than it should have been.**

**And then she surprised him. Not letting go of his hand, Tooth began to head out in the cold snows.**

**Once outside Tooth turned to Jack and withdrew her hand. Jack wanted to protest the lack of contact, but before he could say anything the Fairy Queen wrapped her arms around his neck, pale pink wings buzzing to make up for difference in height, and hugged him.**

A single tear rolled down Elsa's face and froze, a sparkling gem on her pale skin. Bunny had been clenching his fist so hard that he was drawing blood.

**Jacks cheeks blazed bright blue; outside of her barely there hug after they had defeated Pitch and the hug Jamie had given him, no one had ever hugged him after he became Jack Frost.**

**The warmth of her body should have been to much to bear for the lonely Winter Spirit. However, it was the warmth of the hug itself that broke him. Tears filled his eyes faster than he would have ever thought possible, freezing as they slipped down his cheeks. **

**But these were not tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy, pure and simple; joy for finally having a friend. Tooth pulled away just long enough to look at Jack's face and watery eyes, reaching out to banish his tears. "Oh, Jack."**

**This time it was Jack that pulled her into a hug, her wings stilling as her feet hit the ground. Tooth hurried her face into the folds of his frosty hoodie and felt him do the same with her head plums. The raspy thank you that Jack managed went straight to her heart and she pulled him closer.**

Elsa and Bunny closed their eyes.

**So, yes, 300 years is a long time to be alone, and no one knew that better than Jack Frost. But, Jack thought, maybe the rest of eternity wouldn't be so bad.**

Polaris turned to her elven friend.

"Ni 'lassui."

The blonde nodded. "Boe i 'waen. Galu, Novaer, Savo 'lass a lalaith.

Polaris also nodded. "Na lû e-govaned vîn."

They clasped each other's shoulders again and both spoke. "Mellon." The blonde haired elf then returned to the portal and left.

A voice spoke up after the portal closed. "Why do we have to read all this lovey dovey stuff? There's no action! It's all just emotions." Polaris chuckled. "Oh Tigress, that is such a thing that you would say. But even the hard core have a soft spot. Don't worry, sooner or later something interesting will happen."

As Polaris turned away from the warrior she noticed that Elsa's tears had disappeared and Tooth was helping Bunny with his hands. Jack then whipped his head towards Polaris when he heard her voice in his head. "Jack, is there something you would like to say?" The guardian nodded and walked over to Tooth.

"Look Tooth I really like you, but I see you as more of a sister." Tooth's face fell for a moment but then she glanced at Bunny and smiled. "I was thinking the same thing." Elsa's face shown with relief while Anna was nudging and teasing about a certain crush.

Polaris coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Can any of you guess who my elven friend is? I'll give you a hint. He has a HUGE crush on a certain red haired elf..."

Polaris then sat down and smiled to herself as she browsed the computer, trying to decide which ship to do next. Maybe it was time to get Jack a little… jealous.

* * *

_**Who do you think is the blonde haired elf? PM me or comment if you are a guest with your answer, and your Hogwarts house, 5 points if your answer is correct! Let's see which house gets the highest amount of points!**__ Otherwise, how was it? Did I add enough reactions? Also thank you to __TheAngelofIego_ _for letting me feature their story. Which ship should I do next? I want to do something including Elsa to make Jack jealous..._


	5. Relsa

_Alright, so this is a fanfic that basically is the Guardians and the Big 5 reading fanfics about them and responding to ships. Although I may add more characters later.  
_

* * *

_A couple notes to my reviewers:_

_Sissy: I am really happy that you like my fanfic, and thank you for all the encouraging comments, but I can't update that fast. I still have to worry about school and activities besides fanfic. Also, it takes time to get permission to use a one shot and to copy it down because I can't just copy and paste. I will update as soon as I can, but I'm not a machine. Thanks for all of the support though! Also, feel free to comment your 5 pages, I'm sure I would love to read them!_

_Animal Lover: Where can I find confessions by lionaroundhere?_

_Z: Yes, when I was writing the authors note I forgot to put down Baymax, but there was no way that I would forget to have him in the story._

_stephanie: do any of these toddler stories have ships in them, cuz I'm mainly having the characters react to ships._

_KMB: Agreed :P_

_Person Reviewing: Thanks for the advice I ended up using it!_

_NaomilovesJelsa: Thanks for being the first to comment with encouragement for my story!_

_**ALSO, SUPER IMPORTANT!**_ _I'm going to include Polaris's backstory, if you have any suggestions, PM me!_

_**NOTE:**_ _This story is not just them reacting to fanfictions, it also has a bunch of scenes that don't include them reading fanfiction._

_And if you can think of any scenes you want me to include, comment or PM me!_

**HOUSE POINTS**

**Gryffindor: 5**

**Ravenclaw: 5**

**Slytherin: 5**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

_DISCLAIMER: Not only do I not own these characters, but the one-shot shown belongs to Sea Eagle._

_Also I just figured out how to use the Horizontal Lines so... yeah._

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Relsa**_

Polaris smirked as she clicked on the link. This was going to be fun.

"Alright, a few things before we start. First, the elf that came and read to you was my good friend Legolas, as for the red haired elf, Tauriel and Legolas finally got together! Also, I'm gonna have another person come and read for us. Lastly, I have a question. I know this may be a sore subject, but Tadashi, how are you alive?

Tadashi sighed as Hiro gave him a hug. "Well, when I ran into the fire to save Professor Callaghan, the Man in the Moon must have thought that it was a valiant deed, or something similar, because when I- when I, d-died, I became a spirit. Like Jack was before he became a Guardian."

Polaris nodded. "Alright that's enough questioning, let's start reading!" Polaris snapped her fingers and the blue portal through which Legolas had previously departed through opened.

Out walked out another blond, but this one was a child. His blue eyes were a darker shade than Legolas's, and he wore a tight red suit with black boots, black gloves, and a small black face mask. On his chest was a yellow and black symbol with a lower case i.

"Hi Polaris!"

"Hi Super!"

The child then ran to Polaris, but he ran so fast that it was almost as if he had teleported.

Vanellope gave a small gasp. "Wow." She then glitched next to the boy and inspected him. He jumped in surprise, but soon had a look of awe on his face.

"Wow! How did you do that? Are you a super too?"

The raven haired racer shrugged. "I don't know about being super or anything, but as for that, I call it glitching."

The two were about to continue their conversation when Polaris intervened. "You two can talk all you want later, but right now we need to read."

Vanellope walked back to Ralph as the boy walked with Polaris to the computer. During the short walk Polaris told the blond: "After we're done you can ask your mom if you can stay the night. In fact, your whole family can stay over if they want to!" The boy smiled and nodded as they reached the screen. Then the brunette cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Alright, we're going to be reading some Relsa, or as I like to call it, Elph! Jack, can you tell us what pair that name is for?" Polaris smirked.

Jack gave Polaris a look of pure contempt as he grumbled: "Elsa and Ralph."

Elsa gave Ralph a shy smile as his face achieved a light shade of pink.

Polaris chuckled. "Yep. The one shot I'm going to show you is written by an author who call's themselves Sea Eagle. Just saying, it is rather long, so get comfortable.

Polaris signaled the boy and he began to read.

**It was a stormy, blizzardy night here in Arendelle. All the houses were locked, and there was no one in sight. If you're wondering, no. Elsa did not cause this blizzard. It just started on it's own. Hey, it's winter, for god's sake. You gotta expect at least ONE blizzard to come during the season. **

Jack smiled. "That depends on my mood."

**But if there's no blizzard, then that's a blessing my friend. Treasure it well.**

"Hey!" yelled Jack and Elsa. Jack pouted as Elsa continued. "Blizzards aren't that bad!"

**Anyways, the royal sisters were in the library, just reading some books. And by books, i basically mean Lord of the Rings. Oh no, wait, that doesn't exist yet...anyways, moving on. **

"What's Lord of the Rings?" asked Anna. Polaris smiled. "It's an amazing story, one that's actually true. Legolas plays quite a major role in it. I'll show it to you later."

**They were just having a good time at the edge of their seats reading the story, when the window accidentally opened. Hearing the roaring cold wind, Anna rushed over to close it. She seemed to be struggling a bit, but hey, the wind is rough this time of year, my friend.**

**"Phew, sure must be cold out there." she said. "Hope the shops and houses don't topple over."**

**"Anyone outside?" asked a worried Elsa.**

**"Hang on, lemme check." and so, she looked out the window, looking for anything that might be a sign of life. Luckily, she didn't find any. At least, not in her line of sight, anyway. Until...**

**"Well, no one's there. Then again who would be stupid enou..."**

**And then, there he was. A silhouette in the blizzard, slowly walking towards the castle with a limb. Nothing on his face, yet. But it seems like he might die soon.**

**"Um, Elsa?..."**

**"What?" replied the queen, walking over to the window to see the matter at hand herself.**

**And she saw exactly what Anna saw. Only this time, it was no longer a silhouette. They could see the man in full color. Muscular build, black hair, with strokes of white from the snow, and a very pale skin.**

"Wait..." Ralph paused. "Is this supposed to be me?"

Polaris nodded. "I think so, yeah."

Ralph shook his head. "But my hair is brown."

Polaris scowled."Just keep reading it will make sense later."

** He donned a beige tunic underneath a brown cloak, coupled with brown trousers and boots. And he looked like he was doomed to die of cold.**

Elsa's hands were shaking. "Oh my gosh." She murmured.

**"Quick! Send a guard to bring him in!" commanded Elsa.**

**And with that, Anna hurried to inform the guard of this man.**

**Luckily, they were able to rescue him within 10 minutes. He lied in the guest room, where the maids spent the next half hour trying to warm him up. The two royals stood outside the room, watching over him. Though Elsa seems more concerned out of the two. I mean, who knows, what if she actually WAS the one who caused the blizzard and may have killed him?**

Elsa's chair began to turn to ice.

**And then, they heard a sound.**

**"Whe-where am i? *cough*"**

**"Good, you're awake." said Anna. "Why were you out in the blizzard?"**

**"F-f-f-forgive me, ma'am." replied the man. "I w-w-was kicked out by my landlord. I have no place to stay at."**

**"What's your name, kind sir?" asked Elsa.**

**"M-my name i-is Ralph William Riggs."**

**Get it? Ralph W. Riggs? Wriggs? Wrecks? Get it? 'Cause he wre-ah, the hell with it.**

Anna and Ralph smiled.

**"Well, Sir Ralph, you may stay here until you recover. Who knows? Maybe you'll be of some use in the castle."**

**"T-t-thank you, your grace."**

**And find some use he did. Within mere months, he was already in training as a royal guard. He seems to prefer more melee than ranged, prefering to use the spear rather than the crossbow. But then again, he seems like he'd be better using melee instead of crossbows. Because he uses them like a beast.**

**Armed with only a spear, he'd take down his entire squad on a regular basis during spars. With swift spins to deflect enemy attacks, fast swings, and extremely accurate stabs quickly helped him push through the ranks. Though, only in terms of popularity. In terms of military ranks, he's only but a castle guard.**

**But that's not the only reason why he's that popular. The reason he was...is the fact that he may be the lost son of Vlad the Impaler.**

"Who's Vlad the Impaler?" Asked everyone. Polaris sighed. "His story is quite a sad one. When he was a young boy he was taken by the Turks for war. He was trained brutally, and eventually became so fearsome that whole armies would flee before him. He would stick the dead body onto a spear and face the spear up towards the sky. Sickened by his acts, Vlad buried his past with the dead and returned to his kingdom to rule." Polaris sadly looked up, but then smiled. "There's a really good movie about it called Dracula Untold. I'll have to show it to you sometime. But for now, let's keep reading."

**Anytime Ralph would train with a dummy, he'd pierce it with his spear, and simply leave them them there, with the spear standing, facing the sky as the dummy hang there like a ragdoll. **

Polaris nodded. "See?"

**In fact, he actually filled an entire field with impaled dummies...and a failed assassin.**

**One day, he was approached by the captain of the royal guard, with a simple request.**

**"Ralph, i'd like you to do a favor for the queen." he said. "Due to the attempted assassination last night, the queen feels rather...unsecured. Would you be so kind as to be her bodyguard for the rest of your time in the guard? I've requested other compatible members of the guard, but they were called upon for other missions."**

**"Hmm...i guess i could be of assistance." replied Ralph. "I accept your request, sir."**

Jack seemed to growl.

**"Thank you, Ralph. Your service is much appreciated."**

**Ralph sure didn't expect that. Well, he did expect a request for a bodyguard, but why him? Why was he compatible for the guard, and not the likes of the more experienced members of the crew? Granted, Ralph was the one who killed the assassin last night, but it required the assistance of other members of the guard. He couldn't understand, but he still went with it, regardless.**

**And at the next day, he reported to Elsa for his first day as the queen's bodyguard. It doesn't seem quite hard. Granted, she does get nervous a couple of times, and was creating a bit of a mess of snow on her trail. She was scared after the attempt to murder her. But she tried to remain calm, anyways. She took deep breaths every now and then to calm herself while finishing her royal duties, and Ralph watched idly by at a respectable distance.**

Elsa began to breathe deeply.

**He slowly realizes why he was compatible. In terms of skill, he may not be the most experienced in combat when compared to the other guards. But it was all on his bond with the queen.**

Jack's hands curled into fists.

** Whenever Anna's not around, finishing her own duties, Elsa needed someone to calm her down. Someone to be there when she needs comfort. Someone who knows about the pain she feels, and has fought through it. Frankly, Ralph was the only one other than Anna who knows how to deal with it.**

Polaris could hear Jack's thoughts as if he was screaming in her ear. _I'm the one who knows what she went through! I'm the one that comfort's her! I understand her better than some.. some ARCADE FIGURE!_

**And his comforting skills were put to the test that night.**

Jack's shoulder's dropped. _Oh no._

**Elsa screamed as her eyes opened wide. She clutched the blankets as her upper body arched up in fear. She had just awoken from a nightmare. There's nothing more horrifying than a nightmare, and fear is the one thing that Elsa should avoid. If she doesn't, well...just look at the aftermath it had on her own room. Snow covered the whole place, some of the furniture were damaged as if the snow came like a burst from a cannon, and the walls were frozen solid.**

**A tear went down her face as she sobbed. It seems like the nightmare was trauma-inducing, or at least somewhere in that level. She tried as hard as she could to comfort herself, but the tears just keep running down her face, and onto her precious, light blue nightgown. She needed Anna to comfort her this time, but it doesn't look like she was gonna answer soon.**

_Pitch. _Thought Jack, as Elsa's chair became completely ice.

**And then, there was a knock on the door.**

**"Um, your majesty?" asked Ralph. "You alright?"**

**"...No. I'm scared." replied Elsa.**

**Hearing this, Ralph went inside the room to check on her. He came into quite a shock when he saw the entire room was covered in cold snow. He placed his spear by the wall and walked over to the bed to get a closer look on the queen. Fortunately, she was fine. He pulled out his hankee to rub the tear off her face. And then, he spoke to her.**

**"Listen, it's going to be alright." he said. "No matter what happens, i'll be here for you."**

**"Really?" she asked.**

**"It's my duty, ma'am."**

**"...Okay. Thank you, Ralph."**

**"No need, your majesty."**

**And with that, he walked out of the room...or at least he would've if Elsa hadn't told him something before he walked out.**

**"Please, just call me Elsa."**

**"Okay then yo-...Elsa."**

Elsa smiled at this.

**And so, he returned to his post and closed the door.**

**Elsa didn't feel scared anymore, knowing that now, there are 2 people who were still alive watching over her. With that thought in mind, she smiled for a quick second before closing her eyes once again.**

**2 months later...**

**It was the Midsummer Arendelle Ball. Everyone in the kingdom attended the ball, with the fanciest clothes in their wardorobe, and a partner to dance with. They were having the time of their lives, listening to good music, dancing to their heart's content, and eating some good food from the buffet. Even Elsa and Anna's cousin, Rapunzel, attended the ball with her husband, Eugene Fitzherberg.**

Eugene made a face of shock. "Fitzherberg? IT'S FITZHERBERT!" Rapunzel giggled. "Calm down you big baby!" Maximus kicked Eugene and whinied. It was almost as if he was saying "_Yeah, what she said." _

**Of course, Elsa, seeing all these people happy, was happy herself. She laughed a couple of times when Anna was in the dance floor with Kristoff. She was in her green dress, and it was covered with beautiful red flowers. You know, the one they were gonna use for Frozen Fever? **

"Frozen Fever?" Asked Elsa.

"Yeah, that's what they called it when you got a cold."

**Yeah, that one. But sure, she had the dress, but the one thing she didn't have was someone to dance with.**

**That's because he reported to his duties late.**

Jack's face was contorting with anger.

**Ralph had just walked into the ballroom, and head straight for Elsa. Seeing the queen in that beautiful dress made him quite happy. And of course, seeing Ralph in his outfit made Elsa quite happy as well. When he finally made it to her, they had a nice chat with each other.**

**"You're late." she said.**

**"Well, i had some trouble putting on this Justaucorps." he replied. "But i must say, i didn't realize how well it goes with your dress."**

**"Why thank you." and with that, Ralph gently kissed Elsa right hand.**

Similar to Bunny, blood was now running from Jack's palms.

**"Would you like to dance?"**

**"With you, i'd love to."**

**Holding hands, they stepped into the middle of the dance floor, and they danced.**

Jack looked as if he was going to explode while Ralph and Elsa were blushing.

**Ralph was a little nervous, hoping that he wouldn't step on her feet. Luckily, he didn't. The old charmer's actually got it. In fact, he actually twirled Elsa a couple of times during the dance. They both enjoyed the little moment they had together, putting a big smile on their faces through the night. And when the music stopped, and the crowd applauded, they were still in their dancing position, looking at each other, smiling. Of course they had to break away eventually.**

**"So...would you like to talk in the balcony with me?" asked Elsa.**

**"Gladly." replied Ralph.**

**They head on over to the balcony, where moonlight shined upon them as they gazed at it. What exactly were they talking about? Well, random stuff, really. Ranging from themselves, to issues around the kingdom. Some of Ralph's advice on it actually helped out a lot. But, that's for another story. And then, one topic on particular arose, which made Elsa a little nervous.**

**"So, have you ever thought about settling down with someone?" asked Ralph.**

**"Pardon?" replied Elsa.**

**"Do you...have any love interests?"**

**"Oh. Well, i try not to."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Two very important reasons. One: not sure if i really need to. I mean, i'm running this kingdom quite well. And if anything, having a husband would only slow it down."**

**"That, i may have to agree."**

**"And two...i don't want a man who would simply tell me they love me, and yet the only thing they wished for is to be king. I absolutely hate men who would only use love to gain power."**

**"That, i'm also gonna have to agree."**

**"Which is why i said to Anna that you can't marry a man you just met. Because you have to know them inside out before you marry them, that's what i say."**

**And then...Ralph's next words triggered a special, um...well...just read it. It's freaking adorable.**

**"...What about a man you've met, and known, for about 8 months?"**

Jack's eyes were turning red and his muscles were all tense.

**Hearing this, Elsa's eyes widened out of confusion as she turned to him with curiosity. "What're you talking about?" she asked.**

**Ralph said nothing. The only thing he did was look into her eyes, and hope that she got the message. Elsa was rather confused. But the more she looked into Ralph's eyes, the clearer the message had gotten. And then, she understood. The look on her face says it all. It was as if she read his mind, and it said to her: "I love you."**

Polaris didn't need mind reading skills to know what Jack was thinking.

**Suddenly, they both couldn't control their bodies. It was as if their brains just keep telling them to lean forward. But they just went with it. As they got closer, they slowly closed their eyes, and Ralph placed one hand on Elsa's cheek, and the other one of her hands.**

**And then, they kissed****.**

Jack let out a small frosty gasp, while the blond haired child reading let out a groan. Tigress smiled and said "Don't worry, I don't enjoy it either."

**For a brief 3 seconds, it felt like fireworks exploded in their heads and bodies. Ralph actually had feelings for Elsa the first time they met, and tried to get as close to her as possible. Elsa on the other hand, didn't know she had these feelings back. And when they parted lips, all they could do was look at each other and smile.**

**"...I love you too." she said to him.**

**And with his hand on her hips, and her hands behind his neck, they kissed once more, embracing the moment.**

**And what happens next? Well, 5 years later, they finally got married. Even though Ralph didn't become king, he was happy just being with Elsa. Anna was the maid of honor, and Kristoff was the best man. They couldn't be happier with each other when they said their vows and kissed as husband and wife.**

A single tear ran down Jack's face. Elsa noticed this and wiped it away.

**The result of their marriage was a son and a daughter, with the former being around 5 years older than the latter. The son was named Jack. Jackson Overland Frost. He had decided to bear his maiden name since it suited him better. He had white hair, a handsome face, and some of his father's skills which actually became handy 17 years later, when he chose to sign up for the royal guard.**

Jack gave a crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes.

**And the daughter was named Vanellope. Vanellope Von Riggs. Black hair, which was usually tied with a red scrunchie, and a cute pale face. Her favorite activity was horse racing. By the time his brother joined the royal guard, Vanellope was running around with her horse, Candy, all around the kingdom, and even joined the Junior Arendelle Racing Team. As a result she brought back the kingdom a trophy for the International Horse Derby.**

Vanellope cheered and glitched onto Ralph's shoulder.

**The family was extremely happy together...until death did them apart. Of course, nothing lasts forever. We all have to go sometime. But when Ralph and Elsa had to go, their last words were simply "I love you." whether it was for each other, which is Ralph's case, or their children, which was Elsa's case.**

**And a few months after the funeral, there was a statue in the middle of the castle courtyard of the first dance they shared together on that night. It was the happiest moment in their lives, and it was immortalized in stone.**

**But that wasn't the only thing that immortalized them.**

North questioned "Man in Moon?" Polaris shook her head.

**"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one i'd rather be than me." said all the Bad-Anon members in union. And then, they sat down.**

Ralph's face showed understanding and he nodded.

**It was another regular Bad-Anon meeting. Or, at least it would've been, if there wasn't a new member joining the group.**

**"Before we begin today's meeting, i'd like to introduce to you all a new member to the group." said Clyde. "Ralph? Would you please?"**

**"Gladly." replied Ralph as he stood up. "As you all may know, Fix-it Felix Jr. got a ROM update just yesterday. And with it, the game got a new villain who's gonna be the game's antagonist with me. Everyone, meet my new friend."**

**Oh yeah, never told you guys. Fix-it Felix Jr. got updated. New graphics, new levels, and a new bonus level villain who will be messing up the Apartment alongside Ralph. And who is this person? Well, i'll let the light blue dress and blonde hair tell you. As she walked in, the entire room, with the exception of Mishaela, all felt fireworks explode in their brains at her beauty.**

Jack nodded knowingly.

**BOOM! Hear that? Read that? You wanna know what that is? That's the sound of your brain exploding into a million bits when you found out that she was reincarnated into a video game character with Ralph. Mind blown indeed.**

**"Hey guys." she said nervously. "My name's Elsa, Ice-it Elsa."**

**"Huh. And what's your relation with Ralph, exactly?" asked Clyde.**

**"Well, according to the game's canon...i'm his wife."**

Jack groaned quietly.

**And then, the entire room gasped out if surprise and awe as Ralph folded his arms and grinned, returning to his seat.**

**"Well, welcome to the group, Mrs. Ice-it. Please, take a seat." said Clyde.**

**And with that, Elsa took her seat, and the meeting began.**

**While the meeting goes on, here's all you need to know about Elsa being in the game. Occasionaly, players will enter a bonus level for extra points. They don't neecessarily have to complete it, since it is a Bonus Level, after all. But the bonus is incredibly high due to the level's insane difficulty. And on the beginning of the bonus level, the screen would be covered in ice, before shattering, as a warning that they're entering the bonus level. And then Elsa appeared out of a snow cloud and yells out:**

**"I shall ice it!"**

**And then, she froze the entire apartment.**

**The battle with Elsa is challenging, because the icicles she sends down are much faster, and she can occasionally freeze you in place. Add that with the slippery ice physics, and the horizontal moving ducks, and you have a coin sucking concept for a level.**

**But that's not the hardest part of the update.**

**Make it to the top 10 high scores, and you are given a choice to enter the "Double ER" level, a level so difficult, IGN called "The most difficult arcade game level in the world" in their review of this new update. In the Double ER level, it begins with the ice screen again. But this time, the screen was punched into a million pieces before the two show up atop the building.**

**And then, the two transform. Elsa gains a different white dress, and black, raising hair. While Ralph's skin turns red, his body becomes covered with hair, except his face, and black spikes pop out from his hands and back. And his teeth becomes sharper. The reason it was called the Double ER was because while they were yelling out:**

**"We will destroy it!"**

**...Wow. Horrifying.**

**Their names were revealed in a caption of white to be Evil Elsa and Raging Ralph. Again, horrifying.**

**And then Elsa freezes the building while Ralph took it down with a single punch. So now, there are holes in the apartment, that can only be fixed by jumping to it, since they're not on the platforms, and fix them in mid-air. Top that off with the infinitely spawning bricks and icicles, and the much faster ducks, AND the ice physics, AND the fact that she can still freeze you in place, and you have a level broken as hell.**

**And instead of sending them off the building, you send them flying with fireworks when you complete the level with the caption "You are the best fixer ever!" Seriously, there's a reason why you have to be in the top 10 High Scores to play this level. It's tough as nails****.**

Polaris grinned. "That sounds like an awesome game." Everyone muttered their agreement, well everyone except Jack, who pointedly stared at the ground.

**And a few minutes later, they closed off with the bad guy affirmation, and stepped out of the game, heading back to their respective games. Ralph decided to walk Elsa back home, since they both go to the same place, anyway. But on the train ride back, Ralph noticed that Elsa was reading a romance novel. Intrigued, he decided to start up a conversation.**

**"Whatcha' reading?" he asked.**

**"Oh. It's called '9 Lives'. It's about this man and woman who were reincarnated once every hundred years. And each life ends up with them getting together. It's just so cute, i can't help it."**

**"Well, that's interesting."**

**"And there was this one quote that just gets stuck in my head no matter what."**

**"What is it?"**

**"'Why worry about this life and the next, when we were born from the last?' It just...connects to me, somehow."**

**"Huh. It kinda does with me too, now that i think about it."**

**And then, the train stopped in Fix-it Felix Jr. With that, they got off the train, crossed the river, and were about to part ways.**

**"Well, goodnight, Elsa." said Ralph.**

**"Goodnight, Ralph." said Elsa.**

**However, instead of walking away, they couldn't help but stare at each other. It just feels right to them, and they have no idea why. That is until they leaned forward, and kissed each other. Suddenly, that quote becomes even more clear to them. It was as if they met before...in another life. And were destined to be together.**

**And with the kiss broken, the two smiled and returned home, walking away from each other, since they live on two separate sides of the game.**

Another tear slid down Jack's face but he quickly wiped it away.

"Okay!" Polaris turned to the blond who had been reading. "Go ask your family about staying." The boy nodded and retreated to the portal. "Polaris turned back to the group. "What ship next?"

She wasn't going to give Ralph and Elsa time to say that their relationship was not romantic, because Jack was reacting PERFECTLY. And the way Elsa wiped away his tear! Polaris was lost in a moment of fangirling, but was shaken out of her revere by Merida's loud yawn. Following suit, Snotlout sleepily opened his jaws and let out a tired groan. Soon enough everyone was yawning. Except one. Polaris was yelling, trying to be heard above the roar of yawns.

Suddenly she banged her fist on a table and the room fell silent as vibrations traveled through the floor.

"Alright, I get it, you're tired. Follow me."

Everyone filed behind Polaris, creating a mob. She led them down a hall and stopped them at the opposite end from which they had come. There were 6 doors, each with different bronze lettering. The three on the left said Guardians, Frozen, and BH6. The three on the right said HTTYD, W-I-R, and Kung Fu.

"Guardians and Big 5, you'll sleep there," Polaris pointed at the door labeled Guardians. "Fergus and Eleanor. you will be sleeping there too. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, you will be sleeping in Frozen, and obviously Big Hero 6 will be sleeping behind the door labeled BH6. Tadashi, you're there too."

Polaris then turned to the right side of the hallway.

"Dragon's and riders, you'll be sleeping behind the door that says HTTYD, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun, you'll be behind the door labeled W-I-R, and Furious Five, Dragon Warrior, and Shifu are behind the one labeled Kung Fu. Oh, and if you're worried about all the stuff you have to do, when I return you all to your world it will be about a minute after you left, so no worries."

Polaris turned to leave but then turned back and continued.

"Almost forgot. There are maps posted everywhere so that you don't get lost. By the way, there is a training arena," Polaris gave Tigress and the other Kung Fu warriors a nod. "An ice cream and chocolate room," Elsa, Anna, and Jack grinned happily. "A series of labs," the SFIT students gave a whoop. "An archery range-"

"YES!" Merida interrupted briefly, immediately being chided by her mother.

Polaris grinned and continued. "An arcade," Vanellope smiled and nudged Ralph. "A dragon area and an outdoor place for them to exercise," Toothless gave Polaris a lopsided smile.

"A football field," Jack gave a whoop, while most of the others blinked confusedly. "A workshop," North gave a little "Aha!" Polaris paused for a moment then said what sounded like "pzhalesta." North gave a gasp. "Thee gavarete parruski?" Polaris smiled. "Da."

"We also have bunch of other rooms that I don't feel like mentioning at the moment-"

Polaris was interrupted by the blue portal opening in the wall. Out walked the blond haired boy from earlier, with a slightly taller girl that had hair similar to Vanellope's, a large man who's hair and eyes matched the boy's, and a red haired woman who had a baby in her arms.

"Mom and Dad said we could stay!" The young boy happily announced.

"Alright, you'll be staying in the rooms behind that door." Polaris pointed to a door labeled Incredibles.

Everyone rubbed their eyes. They could have sworn that door wasn't their a moment ago.

"You'll all find that there are pajamas and a change of clothes in your room. As for how all of this is possible, it's the_ magic of fanfiction_." Polaris winked.

"Good night! If anyone needs me I'll be there!" She pointed to a door labeled Polaris near the room of computers.

Everyone began to file into their rooms and were finding them quite comfortable and to their taste.

Polaris flopped into her bed and smiled. _Tonight is going to be interesting._

* * *

_**WHAT SCENES DO YOU WANT TO HAVE TONIGHT? Jelsa? Bunny x Tooth? Fred x Honey? Who**__** do you think is the blonde haired kid? PM me or comment if you are a guest with your answer, and your Hogwarts house, 5 points if your answer is correct! Let's see which house gets the highest amount of points!**__ So how was it? I tried to make it a bit longer, and it took me quite a while to write. As for why I didn't do Hiccelsa or Tadelsa; about an equal number of people have requested Hiccstrid and Merricup, so I'm not ready for that war. As for Tadelsa, if you reviewers want Jack to have that kind of reaction then first he and Elsa have to get together. Please review, it really pushes me to update. Also, if you want me to include any scenes, tell me your idea and I might use it! Enjoy Spring Break!_


	6. My My My

_Alright, so this is a fanfic that basically is the Guardians and the Big 5 reading fanfics about them and responding to ships. Although I may add more characters later._

* * *

_A few notes to my reviewers:_

_Sissy: Don't worry about it! And thanks! :)_

_Animal Lover: You were correct but you didn't put down your house! It's ok though. As for seeing your Tadelsa reviews, I love reading reviews, I get so excited when I get them, so of course I've read your reviews! I found confessions… THIS IS PERFECT! (evil laugh)_

_Fed-Ex: Thank you so much for reminding me! I went back and added Jack-Jack._

_Snowfrost: Thanks! :)_

_M.A.: Yeah but what house are you in? And um… hi? Btw, I was actually wearing that shirt when I wrote the chapter. If you want it, I got it from 5 Below. (I was getting gum and then I saw the shirt and I was like "I need that shirt" :)_

_Guest: Of course! I also ship Willit!_

* * *

_Quick note, it was really funny what just happened. _

_Mom: Are you fine hanging out home alo-_

_Me: I hang out like a boss. :P_

_And then later._

_Mom: (in happy voice) You forgot to clean your plate and glass!_

_Me: (sarcasticly) Whoop de do!_

:)

* * *

_P.S.: I started watching the batman trilogy two days ago, and I'm watching the third tonight, I'M SO EXCITED! If you haven't seen the batman trilogy you should. IT'S AMAZING!_

_Just look at my profile picture. (wink)_

_And yeah the kid was Dash._

**HOUSE POINTS**

**Gryffindor**: **0**

**Ravenclaw: 10**

**Slytherin: 5**

**Hufflepuff: 5**

* * *

**Chapter 6 -** **My My My**

Tadashi couldn't sleep.

Well correctly speaking he could sleep, but he would soon awaken with fear on his face and fire reflected on his eyes. The Hamada decided that he wanted to ask Polaris who he was shipped with (to stall), but he didn't want to wake her.

The black haired teen decided to check Polaris's room to see if she was sleeping. Creeping into the main hallway, he quietly moved towards the door. His hand was on the knob when he heard a cry of fear, immediately followed by Polaris's labored breathing.

He could almost see the single tear that fell down her face, hear her hand brush it away. He heard her blankets rustle as, sighing, she brought her knees to her chest.

(Go to youtube and search up skinny love birdy lyrics)

Come on skinny love, just last the year,

Pour a little salt, we were never here,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.

Tell my love to wreck it all,

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Right in the moment this order's tall.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And in the morning I'll be with you,

But it will be a different kind,

'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,

And you'll be owning all the fines.

Come on skinny love, what happened here?

Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And now all your love is wasted,

Then who the hell was I?

'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,

And at the end of all your lines.

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

Tadashi shook his head in confusion. He had no idea Polaris could sing! And she was actually really good! But he decided to let the brunette sleep. He could wait until tomorrow. This time when he fell into bed, he wasn't afraid to sleep, and Polaris's song was still ringing in his head.

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

* * *

_Yeah yeah I know it was short. But I just wanted to give you all an example of a short scene. Are there any that you would like me to include? Jelsa? FredxHoney? Vanellope and Dash?_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!** I'm really sorry for all of you Tomadashi shippers, but I actually ship Hi-Go. PLEASE DON'T HATE! It's just that they seem more compatible for each other... please don't kill me..._


	7. Racing Part 1

_Yeah it's been a while since I update but in my defense I started a new story, updated an old one and... you know what, never mind._

* * *

_Anyways, some notes to my reviewers._

**_Sissy: _**_YAY! Someone else who loves the Batman trilogy! And yes of course I've read the Divergent series! And I bet you would make a great author or artist.:)_

**_Animal Lover: _**_That is a really good scene, I'll probably add it in! You would/will make a great writer. :) _

**Guest: **_Don't worry, I ship Willit too! Rewards come to those with patience... ;)_

**M.A. : **_Idk. Maybe. But I need a way for them to become part of it..._

* * *

_I just wanted to give a shout out to my brother for two things._

**1\. He is going to be going to Princeton University! Yay!**

**2\. He has such a creative promposal! He's going to dress up as the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz and someone will put his "heart" in his girlfriend's backpack. :D**

* * *

_Last but not least there are 81 reviews! Yay! 19 more till 100!_

* * *

**BTW This (and part 2) is dedicated to Animal Lover and Sissy because they have always been reviewing and they are awesome. **

**Chapter 7 - Racing Part 1**

Helen Parr gave a relaxed sigh as the smooth silk of her red nightgown slid over her skin. She silently thanked Polaris, not just for the nightwear, but for everything the girl had done from the moment they met. Polaris had saved them while they were in a… situation.

Just as she lay down next to her husband, there was a quick knock on the door.

"Come in."

Dash zoomed in and leaped onto his parents' bed.

"Hey mom, can I go hang out with Vanellope?" He asked excitedly.

Checking the time, Helen shook her head. "It's ten o'clock Dash, you need to get to bed."

Dash adopted a puppy expression and pleaded. "Please mom? Please please PLEASE? Just give me 30 minutes?"

Helen thought for a moment then decided to let the child have some fun. But not too much fun.

"15 minutes."

Dash thrust his fist in the air and cheered. Giving his mom a hug, he dashed out of her room, stopping only to thank her.

* * *

Vanellope sat on Ralph's shoulder as he stopped at the door that was labeled Vanellope. **(I know creative right)**. The racer glitched to the ground and gave Ralph a hug before skipping into her room.

Inside her room was a bed and a pair of pajamas that matched her outfit (light turquoise and striped). The walls were painted a light green and the ceiling had a fan that looked as if it were made from candy. There was a TV, a couch, and what looked like a really comfortable arm chair. A small refrigerator stood on the left side of her bed with some turquoise cabinets next to it. Opening the refridgerator, Vanellope grinned as she took in the sodas, ice cream, milkshakes, frozen candy, and various other treats. Grabbing a soda, she closed the fridge. A note fell of off the refrigerator door.

_This is just like the game world. You can eat and drink as much as you want and your weight and appearance won't change._

_~Polaris_

Vanellope smiled and finished her soda. She then opened the cabinets and was taking out a few Twix when she heard a knock on her door.

Opening her door she found the boy who had read them the Relsa fanfiction. Personally, Vanellope thought that Elsa was nice, and that the Ice Queen and the Wrecker could be friends, but they would most likely have no romantic relationship.

"Hi." Said the boy.

"Hi." Said Vanellope, stepping back and allowing the boy to enter her room.

"Want a Twix?" Vanellope held out her offering.

Grabbing the candy, the super munched on the Twix, savoring the caramel. They both finished their Twix and licked their fingers.

"You never told me your name. I'm Vanellope." Said the racer as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Dash." Said the boy, shaking the girl's hand.

"Well," said Vanellope, a dangerous look in her eye. "Wanna race?"

Dash grinned.

* * *

_Yeah I know it was really short BUT THERE IS A PART TWO! I just need to know who you want to win and if Vanellope will be glitching or racing in a car. Please keep reviewing and check out my other stories!_

_Batgirl out._

/(_ M _)\  
\\(~ V ~)/


	8. Racing Part 2

_Well I updated! BTW, we'll get back to fanfic reactions soon enough! Also, 9 more reviews until 100!_

_A couple responses to my reviewers._

* * *

_Artsong: Don't we all? :)_

_Tad12347: Thanks for the advice I ended up using it! As for Hi-Go, thanks. :)_

_Guest: Thank you for that AMAZING review. It really pushed me to update. You sound like you could be a writer too ;)_

_Princess December Snow: Thanks for the advice, but I decided to add a twist :)_

* * *

_Just a few things I wanted to clear up._

_The Tadashi scene happened a little bit after Polaris said goodnight._

_Racing Part 1 took place during the same time of the Tadashi scene._

_This chapter takes place right after both the Tadashi scene and Racing Part 1._

_Dash is 13 and Vanellope is 12._

* * *

**This and part 1 is dedicated to Sissy and Animal Lover because they have always been reviewing and they are awesome!**

**Chapter 8 - Racing Part 2**

Polaris sat in the movie theatre, blankly staring at the screen, her jaw on the floor in amazement.

She had just finished watching Avengers Age of Ultron. **(don't worry no spoilers)**

Still in a daze, Polaris slowly got up and walked out of the theatre into the hallway. Taking a step forward, she heard a small buzzing and scratchy sound coming from her left. Flattening herself against the wall, she silently thanked her acute sense of hearing because otherwise she would have been demolished by the two children who zipped past her.

Watching them as they sped away, Polaris smiled, knowing that the two would be fast friends, and perhaps when they were older, something more. Smirking, Polaris stepped back into the movie, deciding to watch Wreck it Ralph and The Incredibles just for the sake of it.

* * *

"I'm gonna win Nel!" _(short for Vanellope)_

"Oh no you don't snail!"

The two speedsters were in sight of the finish line, which was actually the door to the arcade room. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Dash pulled ahead, while Vanellope glitched even faster, catching up.

_Almost there, almost... THERE!_

The two racers zoomed to a stop, gasping for air and wiping off sweat.

Turnig to each other they both opened their mouth to speak, but, seeing the other one's mouth, both stopped. They then each decided that the other had given them the chance to talk and spoke at the same time.

"I won!"

Confused, they stared at each other.

"No I won!"

Eyebrows drawn down, they continued their argument, somehow managing to say the same thing at the same time.

Finally, together they spoke the word that meant peace.

"Tie."

Dash and Vanellope shook hands and smiled at each other. Checking the time, Dash noticed that it was 10:13, meaning he had to get to bed or face his mother's wrath. He was about to say good night when he felt Venellope hug him. Surprised, he hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture.

"Good night." Whispered Vanellope.

"Good night." Dash repeated back to her as they pulled away from each other. He noticed the slight red of her cheeks, and felt his own face heat up. She then turned and began to zip away.

As she glitched Dash called after her, causing her to stop.

"You know you're the first person who I haven't beaten in a race when I was actually trying."

Vanellope grinned, and saluted at Dash.

"And I'll be the first to leave ya in the dust slowpoke."

She then glitched away, leaving Dash looking as if he had just got slapped across the face.

* * *

_Well how was it? Did you like the Dash x Vanellope moment? I had a lot of fun writing it :). What scene do you want next? Any other ships you want me to include?There is also one **giant** question. __**HICCSTRID OR MERICCUP? There's a poll on my profile to vote.**_ _Let the battle begin!_

_Batgirl out._

/(_ M _)\

\\(~ V ~)/


	9. Good Night

_Yay! One more review until we reach 100! I know it says that there are actually 92 reviews, but there have been 7 guest reviews that haven't shown up yet._

* * *

_Some responses to my reviewers:_

_ATimeInFantasy: I think a certain time traveler will be appearing in the next few chapters :)_

_Sissy: No problem, thanks for always reviewing! :)_

_Animal Lover: Thanks for all the reviews, you deserve it :) And I really enjoyed writing the Vanellodash_

_frostonthewindow: Thanks! The chapters are always fun to write :)_

_M.A.: I might be able to include the Teen Titans… and someone else too… EVIL LAUGH_

_**Note: So far Merricup is in the lead. By a lot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Good Night**

Jack was licking a blue raspberry popsicle while watching TV. Searching through the movies, he stopped on one called Frozen. Elsa was on the front cover. Curious, Jack read the summary.

_When their kingdom becomes trapped in perpetual winter, fearless Anna joins forces with mountaineer Kristoff and his reindeer sidekick to find Anna's sister, Snow Queen Elsa, and break her icy spell. Although their epic journey leads them to encounters with mystical trolls, a comedic snowman, harsh conditions, and magic at every turn, Anna and Kristoff bravely push onward in a race to save their kingdom from winter's cold grip._

Curious, Jack clicked play.

* * *

Elsa smiled happily. Having created her own icy pajamas, they felt perfect. Turning on the TV, she fondly remembered Jack teaching her how to use it years before, and how confusing it had been. Now she easily operated it, clicking through the movies when one caught her eye.

_Rise of The Guardians. _It had a picture of Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny on the front, and below it was a description.

_Generation after generation, immortal Guardians like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy protect the world's children from darkness and despair. However, an evil boogeyman named Pitch Black schemes to overthrow the Guardians by obliterating children's belief in them. It falls to a winter sprite named Jack Frost to thwart Pitch's plans and save the Guardians from destruction._

Interested, Elsa clicked play.

* * *

Polaris yawned, turned off the lights in the movie theater, and walked back to her room. After quickly changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, she fell into bed and pulled her blanket (which is thick and warm yet with a cool surface) over her.

_Ding!_

Polaris groaned and grabbed the tablet next to her bed.

_Ding!_

Polaris turned on the tablet and checked what was causing the noise.

* * *

_Jack Frost has begun watching 'Frozen'._

* * *

_Elsa has begun watching 'Rise of The Guardians'._

* * *

Grinning, Polaris put the tablet on silent and laid back down.

Smushing her pillows into a comfortable position, she dropped her head and closed her eyes, relaxed.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, her door slowly creaked open.

_Crrrreeeaaaak._

A large shadow with pointed ears appeared, and Polaris pulled out a dagger _(it'll make sense in future chapters)_. Polaris crouched on her bed, prepared to fight, when the shadow shrunk down into a… cat?

Polaris chuckled and put away her dagger. Lying back down, she lightly scratched her bed sheets to lure the cat closer. As it jumped onto her bed, she realized that it was an orange tabby with quite a bit of belly fat. Pulling him in for a hug, Polaris scratched his head.

"Well hiya there Toby! Came to say good night? Or do you just like my bed more than yours?"

Giving him a treat, Polaris decided to call the cat by his nickname after watching him gobble up the food as if there was no tomorrow.

"Good night Garfield."

* * *

_I actually have a fat orange tabby cat named Toby, but my whole family normally calls him Garfield. :D I think the next chapter will be in the morning, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I seriously got to go to theater like right now. Btw, how should everyone be woken up?_


	10. Football

_So far Mericcup is still in the lead, but Hiccstred is close behind…_

* * *

_Anyways, responding to reviews:_

_Hiccstred Rep: I see your point, so as of now I really am neutral with either one, so I just want to say that I will not be biased when finally putting one of the ships into this story (not that I would be even if I preferred one ship above the other)_

_Animal Lover: Thanks, Toby is very cute :)_

_M.A.: Yes how ironic indeed :)_

_ATimeInFantasy: THE TIME HAS COME!_

* * *

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **So, there are a lot of Tomadashi shippers out there who are requesting that I include Tomadashi in this fanfic. Although I said that I was a Hi-Go shipper, I oddly found myself rooting for Tomadashi while I was reading a Hi-Go fic that included Tomadashi. So I might include Tomadashi in this fanfic, because I am now neutral and there e\seem to be a lot of Tomadashi shippers, but I might not include any shipping for Tadashi either, idk, I'm kind of confused currently._

* * *

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AGAIN:**_

_**AND THE ONE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER IS... ANIMAL LOVER!**_

_*streamers thrown, horns trumpeting, award given*_

_**Now, as a reward, Animal Lover can accept one of three things:**_

_**1). Have a Jelsa one shot written by Shteven27 dedicated to Animal Lover.**_

_**2). Have a Jelsa oneshot written as a collaboration between Shteven27 and Animal Lover**_

_**3). Become an extra character in "Reactions"**_

_**Or of course none of the above. Choose wisely!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Football Time**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

'Ugh.. shut up…"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"NUGH. SHUT IT!"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Finally opening his eyes, Jack sat up and groaned. Glaring at the flashing light on his nightstand, he resisted the urge to slam his fist on it, so instead the spirit lightly slapped his hand onto the screen, finally causing the horrifying noise to stop.

Jack realized that the noise was in fact an alarm, and it had been coming from the tablet on the side of his bed, which now had a message displayed on the screen.

_Group Message From Polaris_

_Go to the football field. To get there, click on the app labeled MAP, type in football field, press activate, and follow the path. Girls; Do not wear skirts/dresses. Try to wear something you can play in. _

Yawning, Jack unlocked his tablet, clicked on the suggested app, and typed in _Football Field_. Tapping _Activate_, he sleepily watched the screen as it loaded before showing a map of what looked like only a part of the fanfiction building, with a glowing blue line showing him the way to the football field.

Sighing, the Guardian threw on his outfit and flew out the door, rubbing the sleep out of his bright blue eyes.

* * *

Polaris smirked. She had purposely woken Jack and Elsa up 5 minutes before everyone else, meaning they would have some _alone time_, only to be rudely interrupted by the others.

As she stood from her bed, Toby meowed in protest, glaring at Polaris. Chuckling, the girl scratched the cat's head and gave him a treat, then walked to her drawers.

She chose a green tie-dye shirt with #Like A Boss written in all caps white, while her shorts were black with a green stripe down the side. She slipped on her shoes which were sambas, and then walked into the hallway, but hesitated after closing the door, her hand resting on the knob.

The brunette fingered her necklace, running her opposite hand over the smooth metal. This always calmed her, although she wasn't sure why she currently needed reassurance. Everything was going great! Then why did she feel so uneasy…

* * *

Elsa hummed lightly as she walked down hallway after hallway, following the ice blue light that would eventually lead her to the football field.

The Queen had heard about football from Jack, but she didn't know too much about it, just that it was a sport in which many people ran around throwing a ball trying to get to the opposite side. Maybe that's why Polaris had messaged her not to wear a dress.

Instead Elsa wore a overlarge purple hoodie with Arendelle printed in white and all capitals across her chest. Her leggings were simple, just plain black, and she wore purple and white converse, matching her sweater.

Finally reaching the entrance to the football field, she stepped in, closed the door, then turned around.

"Wow."

She was standing on the edge of a giant stadium with a football field situated in the middle. Everything looked as if it had been cleaned, shined and polished only minutes before, while in every corner was a vending machine with all kinds of food.

"I said the same thing."

Whipping around, Elsa turned to the voice with her hands ready to attack, then relaxed when she realized it was Jack. He was sitting on one of the many chairs in the stadium, and was smiling at her, his staff leaning next to him.

"Oh it's just you." Elsa breathed out, before taking another deep breath and calming herself.

"Just me?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa giggled, covering her laughing mouth with her hand. Jack loved it when she did that, but he loved it even more when he could see her cute smile. On impulse he reached his hand to her face and pulled her hand away from her mouth, revealing her grinning from ear to ear.

They stared at each other for a minute, before Elsa lightly shook herself back to reality and looked away. Jack also broke eye contact, realizing that he still hadn't let go of Elsa's hand.

Jack was about to remove his hand when he realized that Elsa was also staring at their intertwined hands, yet she had not pulled away. Feeling overjoyed, Jack lifted his eyes to hers, while rubbing her palm with his thumb. Feeling her cold hand his, he remembered watching her movie from the previous night, and how much pain she had gone through. He wanted her to know that she wasn't a monster, a witch, or something to be despised. She was beautiful, a kindred soul, and he wanted her to know that she was… loved.

"Elsa-"

"AHA!"

The winter spirits swiveled toward the noise, jumping in surprise and letting go of each other's hands. Anna stood at the door with her finger pointed at the pair, while Kristoff mouthed an apology from behind the redhead as he tried to stop Sven from knocking him over.

Jack scratched the back of his neck while Elsa turned away, both were blushing furiously.

15 minutes later, everyone had arrived, the last one being Maximus, who gave Polaris a glare that clearly said: "_Only my commander wakes me up. You're dead." _

Polaris chuckled and threw the horse a bag of apples, which he eventually began to munch on, showing that though he was still angry, but was also content.

Standing up from her cat-like position, Polaris began walking onto the field, beckoning everyone to follow. Once everyone was on the green grass, Polaris began to speak, a sly grin on her face.

"Well. many of you have already asked what we're doing here, and I have refused to tell until everyone arrived. So now I'll tell you. We, my friends, are playing football."

Jack gave a loud whoop, while everyone turned to stare at him, Elsa trying to contain her giggles

Viper slithered forward confused.

"I'm sorry, but what is football?"

Polaris smiled. "I almost forgot. Let me just do something real quick."

The brunette pulled a golden chain off her neck, leaving the silver one still there, and held the chain in her hand. On the metal chain was three golden circles, the medium sized one inside of the largest, and the smallest inside the medium sized circle. Inside the smallest circle was a sandclock. Polaris glanced to the right, turned the circlets once, then disappeared.

"OY!" Yelled Noth, drawing out his swords. Everyone did similar things, pulling out their weapons and yelling out in confusion.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to the noise, and upon seeing Polaris standing on the right side of the stadium, became even more confused.

Walking down to the field, again, Polaris explained that she wouldn't answer any questions about how she had done it. Instead she offered the reason of why she had done it.

But she was very vague.

"I get by with a little help from my friends."

Just as everyone was about to argue that they should receive a better explanation, a flash of light interrupted them, and then a… small red wierd looking airplane appeared?

It landed on the ground and out stepped a boy with black hair in a cowlick, a navy blue t-shirt with a light blue circle that has a lightning bolt running through it, a yellow belt, dark blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

Dash nudged Violet, and she closed her gaping mouth.

Polaris grinned and gave the boy a bro hug, clapping him on the back afterwards.

"Hey Wilbur, thanks for coming! How long can you stay?"

The black haired boy grinned. "As long as I want."

Polaris chuckled. "You sure Franny is okay with that?"

Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, she's cool."

Polaris nodded back. "Awesome, now I need you to explain football to all of them."

Wilbur gave Polaris a look, then turned to the rest of the group, and opened his mouth to explain. However, Jack cut him off.

"Polaris, I can explain football, I'm a boss at it!"

"Yeah but you get a bit overenthusiastic." Responded the brunette.

Elsa laid a hand on Jack's shoulder as he pouted, giving him a small smile.

* * *

20 minutes later, everyone understood what football was and how to play it. Polaris stepped forward.

"Alright, let's play some football! All the people who want to play in the first game stay on the field, all who want to wait, go off to the side!"

Most people went off the field, but Merida, Astrid, Snotlout, Bunny, Jack (duh), Tigress, Po, Vanellope, Commander Calhoun, Dash, Robert (Mr. Incredible), Olaf, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa (who was forced to by Anna), Flynn, Rapunzel, Tadashi, Go-Go, Fred, Wasabi, and of course Polaris.

"Good we have the right number of people, so let's start." Polaris grabbed a football and ran to midfield, where everyone followed.

However Snotlout raised his voice. "Um shouldn't the girls get off the field? Isn't football a men's sport?"

Polaris and the rest of the girls slowly turned to look at him, a dangerous and furious look in their eyes.

As the girls were about to charge and most likely kill Snotlout, they heard Polaris's voice in their head.

_I'm just as much a feminist as the rest of you. Let me take care of this._

Polaris cocked her head at Snotlout and smirked.

All the boys who were playing stood off to the side, knowing the Snotlout was in some serious trouble.

All the girls playing stood beside or behind Polaris, arms crossed.

"So I wouldn't be able to throw this football in a good spiral right? Because I'm a girl? Because I've never had much practice right? Because I'm a girl?"

Snotlout hesitantly nodded.

Polaris flashed a dangerous smile.

* * *

"Alright Snotlout. I want you to run to that corner of the stadium," she pointed to the corner furthest away from where she stood, "and as soon as you reach it, turn around."

The black haired dragon rider gave the girl a confused look, but did as she instructed. As he ran, Polaris turned sideways, slightly bent her knees, put the arm holding the football behind her head in an L shape, pointed her other arm toward her target, swung forward, and let go.

The ball flew up, spiraling gloriously, in a perfect curve, towards the corner of the field, the corner Snotlout was running toward. As he got closer, the ball began to lose height, and it was coming after him, fast.

As he reached the corner, the ball was about 2 feet away from him, and as he turned around, it smacked him right in the face.

Everyone began to laugh, Astrid and Merida high-fived Polaris, while the boys rejoined the girls.

Snoutlout walked off the field, groaning and holding his face, which was red and throbbing. Jack walked up to Polaris and bowed down.

"You are the almighty Queen of football."

Polaris laughed and pulled Jack back to his feet, and Jack noticed that she was stronger than she looked. The brunette then 'accidentally' pushed him, causing him and Elsa to become entangled in each others arms.

Polaris grinned and turned to the stands, "We need a sub! Hiro, wanna come in?" The black haired boy nodded enthusiastically and ran down to the field, where his brother ruffled his hair and gave him a small hug.

* * *

2 hours later many games had been played, some of the highlights being:

Olaf catching a ball only to have his arms ripped off by the force of the throw yet still getting a touchdown because technically part of his body was in the touchdown zone,

Polaris running into the touchdown zone and then doing a back flip,

North catching the ball by stabbing it with his sword, then running towards the touchdown zone and stabbing his sword into the ground,

And lastly Jack running across the entire field and getting a touchdown, followed by a perfect kick, and then him hugging Elsa, who was blushing furiously.

Finally Polaris announced that it was time for lunch, which everyone followed her to.

* * *

Upon arrival at the lunchroom, everyone gasped in awe.

It had marble tables and comfy couches. Polaris led everyone to a giant table with a curved couch around it, and they all sat down.

"Alright, everyone look at there menu and choose something to eat. I'll show you how to order it." Polaris grinned while hastily looking down at her meal. "Oh and don't be afraid to eat anything fattening, this food won't change you appearance."

Everyone began to look through there menu, which had over 1000 different servings, thankfully they were split into categories. When everyone was finished deciding Polaris demonstrated.

Speaking clearly to her menu, Polaris gave her order. "I'd like a glass of Mountain Dew, some garlic bread as an appetizer, oh and of course butter. I'd also like Belgium waffles with nutella and cookie dough ice cream, some crepes with caramel and melted chocolate, and lets see, maybe some cheesecake covered in caramel and white chocolate chips?"

Just hearing Polaris's order made everyone hungry, but seeing the food magically appear on her plate caused them to feel as if they were starving. Polaris cautioned them to say it quietly to their menu that way their orders wouldn't get mixed up. 10 minutes later everyone was happily munching on their food; content.

* * *

Once lunch had finished Polaris led everyone back to the fanfiction room, which now had couches for everyone to sit on. As they sat down, Polaris walked to the main computer that was being read from and browsed her choices.

Who to torture next?

* * *

_Alright so the next chapter will be them reacting again! What ship should they react to? But please sujjest a ship that does not include Jack, Elsa, Hiccup, or Go-Go. I've already done a reaction to a ship with Jack or Elsa (although we eventually will do more), and I'm not ready to choose a side in the ship wars that Go-Go and Hiccup are included in. Sorry if the chapter was bad, I don't have time to edit it right now, because as soon as I got home my mother rattled of a list of things for me to do with an F-ing smile on her face, as if she enjoys barking orders at me, and when she saw that I was glaring at her, she got pist at me, I guess she thought I would be happy to do all the stupid things she said? Review with your worst parent troubles. Let's see who has the worst._

_And I finally came up with a kinda original ending thingie._

_Peace out Brotatoes._

_(you're basically a bro and a potato) :D_


	11. TiPo

_Long time no see! Although I did add 2 chapters to my story "17 Years" yesterday... so please check that out! Anyways, responses to reviewers:_

_Animal Lover: How do u want to communicate for the collaboration?_

_Hollow Zangetsu: Thanks! :) And I do want to have them react to a Bunny x Tigress one-shot but I haven't found any :(_

_ATimeInFantasy: I did it!_

_WeirdJelsaFan: Wow. That's bad. Whatever u do, don't let them get to u. :) And thanks for all the encouragement._

_And yeah that's it... please follow/fave/review ;D_

_Oh and by the way this oneshot was written by Bloody Penguin, so credit to them!_

_P.S. This OC is based on a friend who is moving away, this is my present to them (they asked me to)._

* * *

**Chapter 11 - TiPo**

Polaris smirked and clicked on the link. Tigress had wanted excitement, hadn't she?

Turning to the group, she smirked and crossed her legs. After activating the portal, she began to speak.

"Alright today a good friend of Wilbur's will be reading for us."

The black haired boy spun and suspiciously glanced at Polaris.

"Who?"

Just then the portal opened and out stepped the mystery friend.

She wore black leather boots accompanied with gray jeans, a white t-shirt and a sleeveless black hoodie. She looked to be about 12 years old. Around her neck hung dog tags, and her blue-green eyes scanned the room, finally landing on Wilbur. She adjusted her hair, which was in a braid that ran to her mid-back. It was a sleek black that was complemented with red streaks, and her face seemed similar to Wilbur's.

"Hi Willy."

The boy scowled at her, although it was almost as if he was hiding a smile.

"It's Wilbur. Hello Joanna."

Mimicking his voice, the girl replied.

"It's JM, Willy."

He smirked and darted forward, undoing her braid. Growling, Joanna flicked her head, causing the remainder of her braid to wack his face, giving her just enough time to retrieve the hairband he had stolen.

Everyone stared questioningly at Polaris. She grinned and explained in one word.

"Cousins."

They nodded as the cousins began to sort them selves out, Joanna fixing her braid and Wilbur rubbing his face. Meanwhile, Polaris took the liberty of notifying everyone about the oneshot.

"Today we're going to be reading a TiPo oneshot."

Tigress's eyes narrowed dangerously and her paws clenched into fists. Monkey stroked his chin, confused.

"Are you saying that Tigress, and Po, have a pairing?" He asked incredulously.

Both tiger and panda turned red at this comment, although one out of embarrassment and one out of anger.

Polaris took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of Shifu's face before continuing.

"Yup. Anyways, this one-shot was written by an author who goes by Bloody Penguin, so Joanna can y-"

"Stop."

Polaris turned to the tiger calmly, although everyone else seemed to shrink back.

"We are not reading some STUPID STORY ABOUT ME AND THE PANDA FALLING IN LOVE!"

Polaris thought for a moment before responding.

"Tigress, you ran into battle with Tia Lung without batting an eye, yet you are so weak that loving words can hurt you?"

The kung fu master crossed her arms and growled, but nodded her consent.

Returning her nod, Polaris continued.

"Well then, Joanna can you please read?"

The girl nodded and sat in the front of computer, then began to speak.

**"Ki-yah!" "Hei!" "Wah!" "Yah!" "OW!" Tigress and Po were in the training hall, sparring on the Jade Turtle, when Zeng walked in with the mail. Everyone stopped to see if they had gotten a letter.**

**"Master Shifu…. Dragon Warrior…. Master Crane…. Master Viper… Master Mantis…. And Master Tigr-oh…" He paused at Tigress's letter. "What is it? What's the matter?" Instead of answering Zeng handed the letter to Shifu; who raised his eyebrows. "What. Is. Wrong?!" Tigress said a little more demanding this time. "Nothing's wrong it just that this letter is from…. Um…" "Who?" "Sigh from Yijiro…"**

Tigress's eyes widened at this and she stiffened, but regained her composure a moment later. Polaris noticed a few confused looks so she decided to fill everyone in. In their minds they heard Polaris explain: _"Yijiro is the crab thingie that Tigress fell in love with for a period of time, but I think she's over him now. The first time he met her he gave her some stupid haiku but she loved it."_

**Tigress's face lit up and she quickly grabbed the letter and unrolled it. (The "letters" are scrolls) As she read it she smiled even bigger. Po leaned over her shoulder trying to get a peek at the scroll. "What's it say?" He asked. "It says he wants me- uh…us to come and see him in Japan! He says that he is sending a ship to come and pick us up tomorrow! I've got to start packing!" (I know they couldn't get to the ocean in less than a day, but screw logic! This is a fan FICTION!) **

Everyone chuckled lightly at this before allowing Joanna to continue.

**With that she dropped the scroll on the ground. When she did this it rolled out even more to reveal some of the unread letter. Shifu picked it up and read the last part. "Oh no….. "He sighed. "The poor girl." "What's wrong Master?" Viper asked. Shifu turned around with an upset look on his face. "Yijiro wants us to come see him, AND his new fiancé… This is a wedding invitation."**

Tigress's eyes widened and her claws extended.

**The whole group gasped softly and looked to each other, hoping someone had an answer to what they were going to do. "Well, someone needs to tell Tigress." Po said breaking the silence. "Good idea Po!" Monkey said as he turned Po toward the barracks and started, along with the rest of five, to push Po out the door and down the hall toward their rooms. "Wait! I said someone not ME!" Po protested. But his efforts were useless. They placed the panda in front of the tiger master's door.**

"Well thanks a lot guys. You're so friendly." Po said sarcastically.

**"Good luck!" Mantis said, and with that all of them rushed out of sight, out of responsibility. *Sigh* I love my friends. Po thought and raised his fist to knock on the door. *Knock Knock Knock* "Tigress? Can I come in?" He said nervously. "Sure Po." He slowly opened the door and peeked in; when he saw that it was safe to proceed he stepped in the room and shut the door behind him. "Can I help you Dragon Warrior?" Tigress said not paying attention to him. Instead focusing on packing a week's worth of clothes into her small travel pack. "Um… I was just wondering, are you sure you want to go see this guy? I mean it's been like a year since you last saw him. Don't you think things might have changed?" Po said twiddling his fingers. Tigress stopped mid pack. "Are you serious? Of course I want to go see him! It's been so long and I can't wait to be able to be with him again." She said a bit dreamy eyed. Po sighed and rubbed his temples. "Uh… Ok just… just don't feel bad if some things have changed between the two of you." She glared at him. "What are you talking about? Nothing has changed between us. He still has his place in my heart and I in his." She smirked "Don't be a hero Po; I know you cry yourself to sleep every night because we aren't together." **

"Wait what!" Po and Tigress said at the same time.

**He scoffed at her and sent her a sarcastic look, but soon it turned back into worry. "But what if-" "Ah." She cut him off, not letting him finish. "But it cou-" "No." "He could-" "Mmmmah!" "B-""Nah-ah" "Wh-" "Zzzt! No more talking, I need to pack." She pushed him out the door and before he could speak, she shut it in his face.**

At this Tigress smiled, but immediately frowned when she saw Polaris watching her.

**(The next morning at the harbor)**

**Tigress was trying to contain her joy, but her smile was bigger than anyone has ever seen her smile. As soon as the ship docked and the other passengers got off, Tigress rushed onto the boat and to the stern (front of the boat) as if willing it to get going. Po walked up behind her rubbing his neck, Shifu had told him after last night's little failure to make sure and let Tigress know that Yijiro has moved on to another girl and that's the reason they were going to see him. Po couldn't help but feel a teeny bit jealous and very much confused at why Tigress loved that shrimp. I mean, it's not like it would ever work out. He's a shrimp and she's a tiger, they don't belong together… He thought Oh, and you two do? Po's other side thought. What? No, I'm not saying that. I just meant that even if they got together- But you don't want them to get together do you? I never said that. You thought it though, and you meant it. You know it did. You don't want Tigress to love that shrimp because you want her to love you. Tigress can love, if that is even possible, whoever she wants to, it's her decision. Po was turning back and forth making expressions as if he was being the two separate people in a conversation. (If you can't picture it, it's kinda like the conversation between Gollum and Sméagol in Lord of the Rings*)**

At this Anna widened her eyes. "Hey Polaris isn't that the story you told us about yesterday?"

Polaris nodded. "Yup."

"Who's Gollum and Smeagol?"

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Um... short for now, but can you tell me the long version later?"

"Sure. Well Smeagol and Gollum are the same thing, just Gollum is evidence of what happened to Smeagol after he found the cursed ring. He's called Gollum because he developed a cough taht sounded like he was sayng Gollum. He has two sides, his nice Smeagol side, and his evil Gollum side given to him by the ring. So he talks to himself as if he were two people, because really he just has two personalities."

Anna nodded, looking interested.

Joanna coughed, bringing the attention to her. "Can I keep reading now?"

"Oh, yeah."

**He was so wrapped up in his mind conversation that he didn't realize that Tigress had turned around and was staring at him very confused as Po was rocking back and forth making faces yet saying nothing. "Ahem." Tigress cleared her throat. "Oh! Tigress, sorry I didn't…. see you there…. In front of me… uh…" He shut his mouth and just stared. "Is there any specific reason that you came out here Dragon Warrior?" She said turning back to face the sunrise. Po said nothing and instead went and stood by Tigress. He glanced at her and it took all his will not to gape at what he saw. Tigress had her eyes closed with her face in the breeze making her fur move slightly, like long grass on a windy day. The sunrise was casting golden light on her orange fur and when she finally opened her eyes, they seemed to capture the rays in her eyes and sparkle like stars. "Uh…." "Po… hello? You there?" Tigress waved her hand in front of his face and he blinked back to reality, trying hard to keep his composure.**

**"I was just wondering, why do you even like that guy? Yijiro, I mean…" Tigress turned aroundand propped her elbows up on the side of the boat. "He's amazing, you know. He's great at kung fu, and he wrote that amazing poem for me." She sighed. "And besides, he said that we would meet if destiny allows it. And the ship's name is Destiny. It's just meant to be." She sighed dreamily. "But whatif-" "Po! Please stop, we went over this last night. Stop trying to ruin this for me." She stood up andwalked back into the cabin. Po put his head in his hands and groaned. Shifu walked out and stared at the sea. "So, panda, did you tell her?" Po twiddled his fingers. "Define tell…" And with that Shifu began to beat his head on the side of the ship.**

Shifu smiled."Well Po, this author has certainly captured your personality."

**(Yijiro's house in Japan)**

**Tigress practically ran the whole way from the dock to the prawn's house. As she waited for the others to catch up she began to fix her appearance, smoothing her fur, dusting the dirt from her vest and tightening the wrap around her waist. When everyone finally made it to the house, Master Shifu knocked on the door with Oogway's staff and stepped back. Everyone held their breath as the prawn samurai opened the door to great his guests, along with his fiancé. "Yijiro- Who is that?" Tigress was about to pick Yijiro up to hug him, but then laid eyes on the pink starfish at his side holding his claw. "Didn't my letter tell you? This is Hǎixīng, my soon to be wife."**

Tigress raised a brow, snarling.

**That next 2 days were very awkward for everyone. Tigress refused to look at anyone and instead stared at the ground the whole time. She hardly spoke and if she did, it was in one word sentences. The day of the wedding was very joyous for everyone, save one orange and black feline. _Uhg I can't stand __seeing Tigress like this, I'm going to talk to Yijiro and find out what happened. Why bother? I mean, he __broke her heart wouldn't you rather go comfort her? Why do you care? Well this is the perfect __opportunity. To do what? To give her a shoulder to cry on, and make her realize that she actually loves __us and not that crawfish. What is it with you and trying to make me love Tigress? But you do, don't you __Po, think about it… _And he did, and it made his brain hurt so he decided to save it for later. ( I have no idea where these last few sentences came from… it was originally going to be 'Po felt bad that Tigress was so heartbroken so he went to talk to her after the reception' but I wanted to bring back the Po/Gollum-Po thing. I'M SORRY!)**

"Why is this author sorry, they are just making a helpful note." Tadashi pointed out.

**After the reception, he went to talk to Yijiro. "Hey Yijiro, congrats on the wedding and all, um ****do you think I could talk to you in private?" "Of course." He led his wife over to some of their friends. ****"So, Panda-san what is troubling you?" "It's just…. Back in china, a year ago when you first came here. ****You and Tigress looked like you were in love. There were sparks! I could see it! What happened?" The ****samurai sighed. "Destiny happened, young Po-san. Indeed I loved Tigress however, when I met Hǎixīng, ****I knew she was my destiny. Fate had decided that it would be Hǎixīng, not Tigress that I would spend ****my life with." Po sighed, he understood but he still wanted to cheer Tigress up. "However," Yijiro said ****raising a claw, "Tigress has yet to find her destiny. And perhaps," He patted Po's foot, "he is closer than ****you think." **_Told you._ _Shu__t up._

**(That night, in Tigress's quarters)**

**Tigress sat on her bed, staring at her paws, sighing sadly. I hate love. She thought. Suddenly a ****small scroll slipped under her door and she saw a large figure rush out of sight. She stood and picked up ****the scroll, opened it and read the writing inside. It was a poem.**

_I don't know what a haiku is_

_And I'm going to even pretend_

_But I wrote this short poem for you_

_I hope you like it, friend._

_This day, I know, is hard for you_

_You loved that Yijiro guy_

_But I hate to see you so depressed_

_With no sparkle in your eye_

_You may not have gotten_

_Your dream man tonight,_

_But at least we have each other_

_And I think that that's alright._

_-Love Po_

Po dusted off his shoulders ans smirked nudging Tigress. She elbowed him, causing him to fall over.

**At the bottom of the scroll, there was a sketch of Po with one arm wrapped around a smirking ****Tigress, and the other arm held up in half a fighting stance. She unrolled the scroll more and a small ****flower fell out. A peach blossom. She smiled and placed the flower behind her ear and clutched the ****scroll to her chest, treasuring it. She walked to the door and opened it to an eaves-dropping panda. ****Who staggered backwards and tried to act natural. "Uh I um, I was just-" He stuttered trying to come up ****with an excuse. She silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth and smiling sweetly up at him.**

**"Thank you Po." He grasped her hand and pulled it down from his mouth. Still holding her hand, he gazed into her eyes and before even thinking about it, he kissed her square on the lips, breathed a "your welcome", and ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him.**

Tigress gasped, and just as Po managed to get back up from his previous fall, she punched him (without even looking), causing him to go flying only to bounce back into Baymax's arms, because he had stepped in front of the feline who was about to strike again.

Maximus walked up to the tiger and gave her a horse's version of a fist bump, which caused her to smile slightly.

Groaning, Joanna continued.

**Leaving Tigress with her mouth open in shock. However, the shock didn't last too long before she sprinted after the panda with the intention to kill.**

**"POOOOOO!"** _Well at least she isn't sad anymore._

"Well," said Polaris, clapping her hands together, "that wasn't so bad was it?

* * *

_That wasn't so bad was it? Anyways, what ship do you want me to do next? Also please check out my other stories? Btw, so far Merricup is winning 7 to 4 so make sure to vote on the poll that is on my profile!_

_Peace Out Brotatoes_


	12. Oy Vey

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I've been at camp!_

_**Animal Lover:** Could you communicate through email? If not, then just review your ideas and we can work together :)_

_**Guest:** Thank you so much! People like you keep this story going :)_

**_M.A.:_**_ Those will come up in the near future..._

* * *

_Btw, the current Mericcup vs Hiccstrid is 12 to 6, remember to go on my profile and vote/review! Gosh I sound like an ad... :(_

_Oh and I will continue this, but I only have a little time and I thought that this was funny so why not update a small part?_

_So sorry that this is so short, I will try to update again soon._

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Oy Vey...**

_"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"_

Tigress growled and stepped forward. Polaris stood her ground, but behind the tiger the rest of the kung fu team was frantically waving at Polaris to run for her life.

The orange feline stopped with a stomp (try saying that 5 times fast) and glared into the girl's calm eyes.

"This isn't over."

The cat turned away, but then spun around with a kick straight to the face.

Polaris flew backwards, not from the force of the kick, but from how fast she had dodged it, causing her to roll and stand back up.

Tigress glanced at her as if she was impressed and pist at the same time, which she probably was, while everyone else blinked and rubbed their eyes, except for Baymax of course, he was scanning for injuries.

The two girls nodded at each other in agreement, that their quarrel was over. For now.

Polaris stepped forward and clicked a link on the computer.

"We are going to be reading some Black Ice fanfiction today, which I doubt you all will guess the pairing to, so I'll just tell you."

Polaris turned gravely to the group, although a smile grew on her face that she couldn't hide.

"Pitch and Jack."

Everyone stared at the winter spirit, whose eye began to twitch. He opened his mouth repeatedly, but closed it each time. Once he regained his ability to form words:

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

_**The following events have been excluded from this fanfiction for a short period of time because of things too violent and unimaginable to explain. The author will soon update a cleaner version, because she does not want all her readers dying of horror. Thank you.**_

* * *

_By the way I have an idea for a prequel to this (how the big five met, plus all the other characters), which will include all their back stories. YAY! :D_


	13. Black Ice

_I just wanted to thank all who followed/favorited and/or reviewed. :3_

_Animal Lover: Thank you for the provisions, Polaris will use those in case of emergency :). But for now she is fine, there is more to her than meets the eye. She has a past... __**DUN DUN DUN **And you can just review your ideas, although it would be nice if we could do it through email_

_M.A.: Thanks, that was the goal :)_

_Tad12347: Thanks, and I did update within 2 hours..._

_reddawnfox: I know I said I wasn't going to include the villains but I just had to write pitch's reaction :P I hope you don't mind_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Black Ice**

"WHAT THE FU-"

Ralph launched forward and covered Jack's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Not in front of the kids!" He growled as Anna, Kristoff, Monkey and Calhoun held Jack as he tried to escape Ralph's grip.

Everyone began talking, screaming, gasping, laughing, etc. Overall it was a varying degree of many actions taht in the end just made A LOT OF NOISE. Th loudest of all was Jack.

Polaris, Merida, and Go-Go all eyed each other and nodded.

3, 2, 1...

"SHUT IT!" Yelled Merida as Polaris banged her fist on a table and Go-Go slapped Jack across the face.

Elsa gasped and placed her hand over her mouth as Fergus began to chuckle until Eleanor elbowed him.

Polaris walked forward and sighed. "Dude take a chill pill."

Mantis laughed but stopped as everyone glared at him.

Polaris turned back to Jack (who had now been released) and continued.

"Don't worry, I chose one that doesn't show anything really." As Jack began to calm down Polaris snapped her fingers and a black portal began to form. As everyone questioningly looked a Polaris she smiled and explained.

"JM will be reading this one too since it's so short," She began, as JM walked over to the computer. "and I also brought Pitch because I wanted to see his reaction too."

The Guardians stared at Polaris with wide eyes as Pitch stepped out of the portal and dusted himself off. As he looked up he groaned.

"Oh great all of you are here."

Jack stepped forward angrily but was stopped by Hiccup's arm, which pulled him back.

Polaris turned to Pitch and smiled evilly, causing him to grow wary.

"Well Pitch it turns out that there are people out there who ship you and Jack. As a couple. I guess it must be because of the dress you always wear."

Pitch's yellow eyes widened in surprise for a moment before quickly narrowing to anger.

"THIS IS A FASHIONABLE ROBE. NOT A DRESS! AND WHO THE HELL-"

Polaris sighed inwardly. Here we go again...

* * *

30 minutes later Pitch and Jack were grumpily sitting in chairs as JM began to read.

**There is a fine line between abuse and love.**

Jack and Pitch glance at each other, confused, before turning opposite ways upon eye contact.

**It's hard to find this line. It hides from you. You'll never see it. Maybe you'll feel it when you move from one side to the other.**

**Abuse may feel like love - it may seem like love - but it isn't. Sometimes love may feel very abusive. But you may just be imagining it.**

**After all, love is all in your mind. You can't see it or feel it or touch it. You just know it's there.**

**Abuse, however, is very real. You can feel it. And sometimes it hurts very much.**

**But so does love. Love will destroy you. It will twist your mind and scar your soul. It will feel very sick but so pleasing at the same time. Love is all a lie.**

**At least abuse is the truth. But the truth can destroy you just as quickly.**

**Neither is fair. They are both unrequited and unfair and undeserved and obsessive. Both will break your heart and leave it in pieces.**

**And you cant help but want more.**

**Yes, there is a very fine line between abuse and love.**

**Pitch Black and Jack Frost broke this line long ago.**

* * *

_Yes I know it was short but my pc managed to delete this 3 FREAKING TIMES so right now, I don't really car, because I had to rewrite it every single time. Anyways, which ship should I do next? I ALSO HAVE TWO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS._

**_1) I'll be gone for 2 weeks, so I won't be responding or updating anything for that time_**

**_2) I have a whole prequel for this planned out in my head that explains backstories, how the Big 5 met, Polaris, etc. I'll probably begin posting that after I finish this story (if I manage to finish it,there are so many ships!) _**


	14. Merricup

_IT HAS BEEN WAY OVER 2 WEEKS. IT'S BEEN MORE LIKE 2 MONTHS._

_**VERY IMPORTANT: **_

_**I wanted to update but couldn't bring myself to choose between Merricup and Hiccstrid. So with the help of a fellow author I decided to do both. I will be writing a chapter for both Hiccstrid and Merricup. If you ship Merricup, go on and read this chapter. If you ship Hiccstrid, leave a review with a suggestion on what Hiccstrid oneshot they react to. And please read the rest of the author's note.**_

* * *

_Thank you to all the reviews/follows/favorites! It makes writing so much more enjoyable!_

_Oh and 2 more things:_

_1) I posted a Big Hero 6 oneshot about Hiro remembering Tadashi so if you don't mind getting hit right in the feels, that might be nice to read._

_2) Animal Lover I will write that oneshot but before I do any last minute changes? (btw thank you for the detailed review)_

* * *

_Anyways, responding to reviews!_

_Servo: Um thanks? (I don't know if "not bad" is good or just 'eh') Anyways, although the HansxTadashi reaction would be funny, I don't think any one has actually written a oneshot for HansxTadashi._

_LunaNightFury: Thank you so much! And Hijack will probably be coming soon, the reactions to that will be PRICELESS! hopefully :)_

_Stephanie Silverfield: Good suggestion, although I still can't get over the fact that they are sisters! I just don't ship sibling pairs. (no offense to anyone who does, and I will still probably have them react to it)_

_This oneshot was written by: bleedingmaroon_

_AND ON TO THE WOODS!_

_uh... i meant,_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 1 - Merricup**

Everyone stared at the unlikely pair that were now crying and hugging each other.

"WHY WOULD THEY PUT US IN A SHIP WHY?"

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

Polaris watched, unimpressed, arms crossed, as did most of the people/creatures present.

This went on for a few minutes, as the Spirit of Winter and the King of Fear continued to sob, tears streaming out of their eyes. Finally Go-Go popped her gum loudly, bringing attention to the fact that she was videotaping the entire scene.

Pitch and Jack immediately separated, taking a moment to untangle their arms. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, but her crystal eyes betrayed her, showing her smile. Jack glared at the Queen and she began to giggle. Soon her sister joined her, and within the next few seconds everyone was laughing, save the two extremely embarrassed men standing in the middle of all the laughing faces.

Eventually (about 15 minutes later), Polaris took pity on Pitch and allowed him to recede to his portal, Jack however…

* * *

Polaris wiped tears from her eyes as she quieted her laughter. Unfortunately for Jack, the brunette had contagious laughter, which in the end did not allow him much dignity.

"Don't worry Jack," the girl grinned. "One day you'll laugh about this."

Jack nodded sarcastically, crossing his arms and turning away.

Polaris clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Well then, let's get back to fanfiction. Today we are going to be reading a Merricup oneshot written by an author who goes by the name _bleedingmaroon_."

"Merricup…" Anna mumbled, trying to make sense of it.

Rapunzel also thought hard, trying to understand it. As Polaris began to speak, the princess widened her eyes and squealed.

"Merida and Hiccup!"

Polaris smiled, nodding, as Hiccup and Merida blushed, turning away from each other.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and she smiled her consent, happily wrapping her arm around Eret's waist.

Polaris snapped her fingers and a portal appeared. Out walked a muscular blonde man, his hair about shoulder length, his armor silver, his cape red. In the man's hand he wielded a large hammer, which, although it looked immensely heavy, he held easily.

Polaris brought him into a hug, not minding the cold feeling of metal on her arms. The man likewise returned her embrace, lifting her off the ground.

Once the two friends released each other, Polaris grinned widely.

"Good to see you."

"You too." said the man.

Those present who understood countries (remember, some of them don't understand our world) immediately recognized his English accent.

"Well, would you mind reading the oneshot?"

The blond sighed. "The things you make me do."

Polaris smirked. "The things you let me make you do." she corrected.

The man nodded, smiling, then turned to the computer. He would have introduced himself, but Polaris had requested that he keep his name to himself, at least for the time being. He assumed that she wanted her friends to guess his identity, although he didn't see that as much of a challenge. To him, at least, it seemed pretty obvious.

As the man thought of Polaris's possible reasoning, he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned to find himself face to face with a dragon.

The hero's first instinct was to hammer it, for he saw it as a threat, but after a moment he realized that it was friend rather than foe. It was extremely round, and it has rolled onto it's back, smiling. The man also smiled and began to scratch the creature's stomach when a rotund boy (similar to the dragon), groaned.

"Meatlug, come back!"

The dragon pulled itself to its short stubby feet and walked, or more appropriately, waddled, back to it's companion, nuzzling the boy's large hand.

As the man turned back to the computer, Polaris nodded to her friend, indicating that it was time to start.

**"I don't have anything to wear," Merida muttered to herself as she flipped through her wardrobe.**

Merida laughed. "Well this ain't realistic, now is it?" she said, with her always present Scottish accent.

**Actually, it was filled with different kind of dresses. Ranging from her average daily ones to some of her fancy and 'lady-like' dresses her mom keep on insisting that she have.**

**With a deep sigh, Merida pulled out an azure colored dress with a straight cut and long sleeved. She stared at it not quite happy with the dress.**

Eleanor turned to her daughter suspiciously. "Merida, I haven't seen that dress in ages. What did you d-"

"Let's just keep reading!" Her daughter interrupted. It was a sign of how much Eleanor's bear transformation had changed her, that she let the interruption pass.

**'This dress… Ugh, this wouldn't do,' she mentally complained as she will the dress to be something more. What kind of more? She didn't even know herself.**

**The princess hanged back the dress with frustration. Crossing her arms, she scrutinized her clothes one more time. She flipped between dresses and dresses. Get one, look at it for a second and put it back inside. The redhead did it again and again until she lost count on how many times she did it.**

**"Merida, what's happening to you? Just pick any dress, any dress, and don't complain about it. When did you even start to care which dress looks pretty?" she screamed to herself as she watched her reflection in a nearby mirror. **

Merida widened her eyes. This was one of her fears. That when she grew older, she would began worrying about unimportant things such as dress choices.

**Her hair was flying around all over the direction. She… looked like a rag doll which was strewn all over the places.**

**Most of the time she didn't actually notice, but as she stared at the mirror, she instantly felt something flickered inside her, a feeling that was unknown, but is still familiar. She only knew one thing. This feeling is making her nervous on her own skin.**

**The princess shook the thought out of her mind and huffed as she dismissed what she saw in the mirror. She directed her gaze back to the dresses with a new determination. She'll just pick one and get over with it.**

**"Let's see, which the prettiest one in here is?" she whispered. Her eyes turned into big saucers when she realized what she just said. Did she really say that she wanted a pretty dress?**

Merida face palmed.

**"Oh no, no, what's wrong with me?" she said hopelessly as she pulled her hair into her face, hiding from the vast amount of fiery red locks.**

**Whatever was happening to her she hates it, no, she loathes it. Why did she suddenly turn conscious about herself? Why did she suddenly start to care about looking pretty? Why is she acting like… Man, it hurt her to say it even on her own mind… but why did she started to behave like a woman? She's actually more scared of her sudden shift in attitude than facing the bear monster Mor'du.**

Merida began pulling at her hair, scowling. Hiccup took her hand and rubbed her palm, relaxing her.

**"Okay, fine, I want to wear a pretty dress and it's all Hiccup's fault," she shouted on the top of her lungs as she kicked her wardrobe shut.**

Hiccup smirked but immediately stopped, Merida was glaring at him.

**Merida couldn't understand herself. She didn't know why all of a sudden she becomes conscious of herself. Of how she looked like, what she wears and things that the old her wouldn't even glance back.**

**"Oh damn you Hiccup," she cursed him as she open her wardrobe again reluctantly.**

**After finally admitting to herself that she really does like to wear a very feminine and delicate looking dress, she finally pulled out the pink dress she has been eyeing on the corner of her eyes for a while.**

**A faint blush graced her face as she touched the black flower embroider and lace pattern at the boat neckline of the dress. The dress was delicate pale pink in color with a contrasting black lace on the neckline and hem.**

**Normally, Merida would be disgusted if she saw a dress with this color, but one looked at the dress and all she could see was elegance and beauty.**

Astrid stared at her redhead friend, waiting for a reaction. Merida, sensing the girls gaze turned to the blonde and mouthed '_help me'_.

**Walking inside her changing screen, she shimmed out of her bathrobe and carefully wore the dress. She's silently praying that it wouldn't look hideous on her, or worse clash horribly with her hair color.**

**The princess shyly went back on the front of the mirror with crossed fingers. If this thing looks hideous on her, she'll burn it right away… **

Finally Merida showed a hint of a smile.

**or not. **

Now it's a scowl.

**A huge grin made its way on her youthful face. It doesn't look bad at her. Actually, it suits her a lot.**

**She felt giddy all of a sudden and she twirled like a little kid in the front of the mirror giggling. "Oh Merida, what's happening to you?" she whispered on her reflection, shrugging a little on her own silliness.**

**"Now, let's do something about this messy hair," the redhead muttered as she grabbed a comb and carefully combed her curly red locks. **

Merida had had enough.

"NO. THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD FIX MY HAIR. NEVER. EVER! HOW DARE TH-"

Merida suddenly quieted as she heard Polaris's voice in her head.

"_Don't worry. You'll love the end."_

The redhead grumbled and motioned for the reader to continue.

**Pursing her lips, she hesitantly fiddled with the white ribbon her ma gave her a few weeks ago. Maybe she'll also use it now.**

Eleanor clasped her hands together and smiled.

**With a little bit of difficulty, the princess tied the white ribbon to keep her uncontrollable mess of a hair away from her face. Merida looked again at her reflection and a small blush tinted her cheeks. She… she looks totally adorable and cute.**

A low growl was heard.

**"I never thought I'll see myself doing this… on my own consent," Merida muttered to herself as she tugged softly at the white ribbon holding her hair away from her face.**

**"Hey Hiccup!" Merida called out as soon as she saw him. She carefully made her way to where he was sitting.**

**"Hello there milady, you look beautiful," the Viking compliment her as he softly kissed her cheeks and put a small white flower on her ear.**

Once again, the pair let a small blush creep upon their faces, as Merida leaned into Hiccup's chest.

**She laughed uncomfortably and pushed him gently. "You're just flattering me," she said as she gave him a shy smile, her cheeks were burning a little.**

**With a laugh, the auburn haired man ruffled the princess hair. "You know I love you just the way you are," Hiccup said awkwardly. "You being pretty are just one of the bonuses," he added as he gave her a genuine crooked smile. Merida gave Hiccup a long hug and she nuzzled her cheek on his chest.**

A few people noticed that Merida and Hiccup were doing nearly the exact same thing now.

**The next thing she knew was that they are both in the lake with a chuckling dragon looking down at them.**

Toothless of course, decided to intervene. He slobbered all over the two, leaving them both laughing.

**"You Toothless!" Hiccup warned as he waddled on the water while holding Merida's hand. Merida smile and shrugged, she's glad that she didn't wear the pale pink pretty dress she's eyeing this morning.**

Polaris gave Merida a wink, which the redhead responded to with a grin.

In a way the oneshot was real.

That's why everyone cheered when Hiccup stopped laughing, because Merida had surprised him with a kiss.

* * *

_I'm not sure whether to make this their first kiss, or if they were dating already, so leave a review on which one you would prefer. Also, CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO THE READER WAS? Also, next chapter will be Hiccstrid, so if you read Merricup you might not want to read that one. Well maybe the author's note. Oh and please go read my oneshot Tadashi is Here, I want to know what you guys think. Once again, sorry for the long time without updates, I'll try not to let it happen again._

_Peace out brotatoes_


	15. Hiccstrid

_Let me guess. You didn't read the last chapter note._

_So you have no idea why there is a Merricup chapter and a Hiccstrid chapter._

_Or maybe you did read the note._

_If so, thank you. :)_

_Here's the note again just in case._

_**VERY IMPORTANT: **_

_**I wanted to update but couldn't bring myself to choose between Merricup and Hiccstrid. So with the help of a fellow author I decided to do both. I will be writing a chapter for both Hiccstrid and Merricup. If you ship Merricup, go on and read the last chapter. If you ship Hiccstrid, read this chapter.**_

_Originally I asked for people to review Hiccstrid suggestions but no one did so…_

_:(_

_On a happier note... reviews!_

_Animal Lover: Yup, it was Thor! Btw, I have your oneshot ready, but before I post it, I just wanted to ask a few minor things that might change it a bit. (I already made up my own answers, but if you have any preferences)_

_How do they find out about Pitch and the others?_

_Is this storyline where they have all gone through their movie lives or is it more like a went through school and got jobs sort of thing and PItch is a bully?_

_anything else that you might think I need to know_

_LunaNightFury: I definitely enjoyed writing the fluff. But now there is a Hiccstrid chapter just so that everyone can be happy :) And thank you for all the reaction suggestions, they definitely will come in the future. As for future reviews, JUST DO IT! Yes i did. :p_

_ripflametail: YUP. I BROUGHT IN THOR.I couldn't help it, he is one of my favorite superheroes. :)_

_GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus: Ikr? I got so excited writing him in. As for cannon ships, same. That's why this chapter is Hiccstrid. Also thanks. It's really nice to have faithful readers._

_**Also, please feel free to review ships you want characters to react to, ships you want to sail, and characters to be brought in.**_

_**PLEASE NOTE: This is an alternate universe from the Merricup chapter. In this chapter All the previous events have occurred, excluding Chapter 14.**_

_This oneshot is written by . _

* * *

_**Chapter 15 - Hiccstrid**_

Everyone stared at the unlikely pair that were now crying and hugging each other.

"WHY WOULD THEY PUT US IN A SHIP WHY?"

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

Polaris watched, unimpressed, arms crossed, as did most of the people/creatures present.

This went on for a few minutes, as the Spirit of Winter and the King of Fear continued to sob, tears streaming out of their eyes. Finally Go-Go popped her gum loudly, bringing attention to the fact that she was videotaping the entire scene.

Pitch and Jack immediately separated, taking a moment to untangle their arms. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand, but her crystal eyes betrayed her, showing her smile. Jack glared at the Queen and she began to giggle. Soon her sister joined her, and within the next few seconds everyone was laughing, save the two extremely embarrassed men standing in the middle of all the laughing faces.

Eventually (about 15 minutes later), Polaris took pity on Pitch and allowed him to recede to his portal, Jack however…

* * *

Polaris wiped tears from her eyes as she quieted her laughter. Unfortunately for Jack, the brunette had contagious laughter, which in the end did not allow him much dignity.

"Don't worry Jack," the girl grinned. "One day you'll laugh about this."

Jack nodded sarcastically, crossing his arms and turning away.

Polaris clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Well then, let's get back to fanfiction. Today we are going to be reading a Hiccstrid oneshot written by an author who goes by the name ."

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other, their hands unconsciously clasping together.

Polaris smiled, noticing the couple.

"I assume everyone knows what Hiccstrid stands for?"

Everyone nodded. Even Baymax. No one noticed Tadashi's quiet whisper of explanation.

Polaris snapped her fingers and another black portal appeared, similar to to the one that Pitch had recently exited through. But this portal was different. It didn't give you an evil foreboding feeling, it was more a feeling of protection.

Out walked two men dressed in smart black suits. Their black dress shoes squeaked slightly on the floor and they adjusted the black ties that rested over their white button-down shirts. One was old and had slicked back gray hair. He wore a stolid expression, his wrinkled skin simply staying the way it had always been.

Next to him walked a dark skinned man, his brown eyes smiling as he took in his surroundings. He had short black hair and walked with a spring in his step, grinning widely. He stepped up to Polaris and and held out his hand.

Polaris cupped her hand into his and pulled him in for what could only be classified as a "bro hug". They patted each other's backs and pulled apart, letting go of the others hand by jerking their arms back, eliciting a crack from both their knuckles.

"How you doin' my man?" Asked the stranger.

"I'm good, although I'll be better after I watch you suffer through fanfiction." Replied Polaris.

The man chuckled."You and I both know that this counts as a well deserved break. And you know I'm getting me some pie after this."

Polaris smiled and went to the older gentleman and gave him a gentle hug.

"Good to see ya, K." She whispered.

The man lightly wrapped his arms around her, allowing his mouth to uplift, if only a little bit, around the corners. As they pulled apart, Polaris smiled.

"Pie's next door. I assume you'll get the apple pie with a slice of cheddar after spending 10 minutes staring at the menu and asking about the specials twice?"

The black man chuckled. "You know it."

And with that comment the gray-haired man walked out the room, leaving everyone unsure his identity.

"So, would ya mind reading?"

"Girl, I don't know why I let you get me into these things. But okay."

The man sat in front of one of the computers and began to read.

**"Hey Astrid, have you ever wondered how many stars there actually are?" Hiccup was lying in the grass beside Astrid, looking up at the night sky that stood before them. They were supposed to be resting before continuing on their journey in the morning, but neither of them could fall asleep. Therefore, they had decided to take a midnight ride on Toothless, who had taken them to a small clearing that provided a beautiful view of what was above.**

**"What kind of stupid question is that?" asked Astrid, gently elbowing him.**

**"It's not stupid. I'm serious. I wish I could count them all."**

**"That's just childish." She shook her head, a smile of amusement playing on her lips. Even after months of constantly hanging out with Hiccup, she still never ceased to be surprised at the things that came out of his mouth. Most of them were ridiculous, but yet adorable - though she'd never admit to the latter aloud.**

Astrid's smiling face suddenly changed as anger drew her eyebrows together, but her expression changed to an embarrassed one, then quickly, she reverted to her anger yet again.

**"But think of it, Astrid. We're only seeing part of the sky here. There must be lots more somewhere else."**

**"If you don't shut up, the only place you'll be seeing stars is around your head after I knock some sense into that brain of yours."**

The blond smiled victoriously as Hiccup nudged her gently with a sarcastic hurt look on his face.

**"Wow, that was uncalled for." Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck. Somehow, he always managed to mess things up.**

**"Your stupidity is uncalled for," she shot back, tossing a twig at him. "But you're still kinda cool anyway."**

**...**

**"Hey Astrid," Hiccup started. "Have you ever wondered why hugs always make you feel better?"**

**"I don't like hugs," Astrid muttered. She was sitting on the ground, angry after losing a dragon race to Snotlout. She could have won, but she'd been clumsy enough to fall from the saddle.**

"Ha!" Said Snotlout triumphantly. It was a mistake to open his mouth however, because he was standing directly behind Astrid. Without looking, her fist flew backwards and hit his front teeth.

"Owwwww!"

"Stop whining."

Polaris gestured for the reading to continue.

**A lopsided smile appeared on his face. "Of course you do." He lowered himself down beside her and wrapped his arms about her small waist. A year had passed since they became official, and Hiccup had finally learned how and when to be affectionate toward her without getting killed.**

**"Do not." She punched him in the arm.**

**He pulled her closer. "Do too."**

**She sighed. "Fine. I like hugs. But only from you." Realizing what she had just said, she quickly added, "Don't you dare tell anyone I said that, though."**

**"You got it, milady."**

"Who did you say wrote this?" Asked Astrid.

Polaris smiled. "It's an username, you can't do anything to them with just an username. At least not without professional help or cyberbullying."

Astrid couldn't understand what the brunette was saying. "Cyber what?"

Polaris grinned. "Besides, they're just telling it like it is."

**...**

**"Hey Astrid, have you ever wondered what the rest of the world is like?" Hiccup was on the couch of Astrid's sitting room, her head resting in his lap as she lay down.**

**"Why would I care about that?" she asked. Time had passed, and she'd grown from an awkward, messy-haired, tough, and stubborn teenager into a beautiful - but still tough and stubborn - young woman.**

Polaris smiled as she heard everyone's thoughts. Many consisted of "Oh, that's so cute!", and "I ship them so much! Is that how you say it?". But one thought was the best:

"Astrid seems harsh. Why does she like Hiccup I wonder? Not that Hiccup's unattractive or anything, he just seems so… I don't know… kind and gentle. The exact opposite of Astrid (although at times she can be generous). Maybe opposites attract? Like how Jack is fun and I'm… me? But I can be fun too, right? Ugh, get it together Elsa!"

But Polaris's fun was interrupted by her friend continuing to read.

**However, her personality was softer when she was with Hiccup, as she felt her guard didn't need to be up around him anymore.**

**"Because we've lived on this little island our whole lives. Don't you ever get curious?"**

The reader smiled at this. "Oh there is a hell lot more than an island out there."

Polaris grinned, and gestured for him to continue.

**Shrugging, she sat up and cuddled against his arm. "I guess sometimes."**

**He smiled down at her and have her hand a loving squeeze. Just as he was about to lean in to kiss her lips, he was distracted by the smell of fire. "What in the name of Thor is -"**

**"My bread!" Astrid exclaimed, running into the kitchen. She opened the oven to reveal two loaves of thoroughly burnt bread. She'd never been a good cook, but since she was growing older, she had resolved to improve her skills in case she and Hiccup ever decided to marry and start a family.**

Astrid snorted. "As if I'd ever try to cook."

**He followed her, amusement written on his face. "You know, you're just as big of a klutz as I am sometimes, milady."**

**"You shut up!" She punched his stomach, then, feeling slightly guilty for her outburst, pecked his lips.**

**...**

**"Hey Astrid." Rubbing his neck, Hiccup struggled to control his nerves. "Have you ever wondered how it would feel to be...to be..."**

**"To be what?" Astrid prompted, raising an eyebrow. She and her boyfriend had just finished cleaning up the dragon academy after a day of training and were about to head to his house for dinner.**

**"Uh...um..." He froze, his cheeks darkening in color.**

**"You know babe, if you're afraid of looking stupid, don't be. You've embarrassed yourself in front of me so many times. I mean..."**

**Taking a deep breath, Hiccup began again. "Astrid, have you ever wondered how it would feel to be...well...married?"**

The couple gave a small start at this.

**A smile crept across her face as she jumped onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms hugging his neck.**

**"Woah there," he said, struggling to keep his balance. Once he was steady, he embraced her in return.**

Toothless began to nudge Hiccup.

**Astrid, who was typically good at concealing her emotions, fought to stop the tears of joy that were flowing from her eyes.**

**"Wait, are you...are you crying?" Hiccup questioned, a wave of panic washing through him.**

The others couldn't help but notice that Astrid and Hiccup were doing the same thing right now.

**She didn't respond.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just...well...I was just wondering if you'd ever wondered." As soon as the words left his mouth, he cursed himself. How much dumber could he possibly sound?**

**Taking one of her arms from around him, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled up at him. "I actually have. But there's only one way to find out how it is for sure."**

**"Well, would you want to find out with me?"**

**"Nothing would make me happier," she responded, leaning in to kiss him.**

And with that Astrid grabbed Hiccup and gave him a big, sloppy kiss.

* * *

_WHO WAS THE READER? I'll give you a hint. He was from a movie trilogy and played by an actor with the first name Will._

_Anyways, what ship should I do next? WHo should read next? Please review!_


	16. HiJack

_Casually posts a chapter after nearly a year of not doing so._

_Sigh._

_Honestly, Animal Lover, if you're reading this, I tried to write the oneshot, I really did, but I GOT SO BORED. And I know that is no excuse, and I'll keep trying, but honestly I don't like posting things that I don't think are well written, and because I wasn't passionate about the topic, the writing didn't really come together. But if you are still here, thank you so much for being one of my biggest supporters. And this chapter is dedicated to you. _

_As for the rest of you, sorry for the giant wait. I honestly bit off more than I could chew and have been posting too many multi-chapter stories that I can't keep updated all the time._

_But I'll try :)_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_P.S. This oneshot was written by Quiet-garden, from whom I have received the permission to use the writing. Also thank you to __PhoenixWillowsRox88_ _for suggesting this oneshot. _

_P.S.S. I just saw Dr. Strange today and it was AWESOME!_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - HiJack**

Polaris smiled as the two lovebirds separated, each with a grin brighter than the sun. As wonderful as that was however, there was a bromance that required some representation.

The brunette bid farewell to her suited friend and the man left to join his older comrade. Turning back to the computer, Polaris clicked on a link and snapped her fingers, causing a new portal to open.

Unlike the others, this portal was not one solid color. Nor was it just a portal. It seemed as if water, earth, fire, and air were all mixing together in a funnel. With a large whoosh of wind, the portal closed and all that was left was what looked to be a 13 year old boy. He was short and bald, with a blue arrow tattoo coming over his scalp and ending at his forehead. Similar arrows could be seen on top of his hands. His eyes were a steely gray color, but they held both fun and determination within their depths. Besides his head and hands, the boy was completely covered in fabric. He seemed to be wearing a yellow bodysuit with red boots and cuffs, as well as an overshirt that seemed similar to a cape, but was both in front and back and only reached past his chest. In his hand he held a glider, which he had shrunk to simply form a staff. On the boy's shoulder sat a flying lemur, with ears bigger than the rest of it's body. The large furry creature was mainly white with a brown tail and face, along with bright green eyes.

Polaris quickly ran up to embrace the boy, picking him up off the floor and squeezing him so hard that he spluttered for air. The lemur squeaked and flew off to J.M., who began to scratch the back of his head.

Letting go of the poor boy, Polaris turned to the rest of the crowd and grinned happily.

"Hiccup, as happy as I am for you, there is another romance for you. And don't get me wrong, Hiccstrid all the way, but think about it will ya?"

Noticing Astrid's glare, Polaris said to the blonde telepathically: "Winky face."

Astrid's glare only deepened. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

The brunette chuckled. "You'll see."

As the blonde prepared to snap back, Hiccup put his and on her arm and gave a reassuring smile. Sliding her hand into is, Astrid gave an audible huff, but a nod.

"Alright." Said Polaris. "Now my friend here is going to read a HiJack oneshot!"

The two boys turned to each other, shrugged, and looked back at Polaris.

Turning to her friend, who was smiling widely, Polaris rolled her eyes.

"You are way too excited about this."

The kid grinned back. "What can I say? I love love."

Polaris raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

Grinning even wider, the tattooed boy spun in a circle, sighing happily. "Let's just say that my love life can't get any better."

Smiling, the brunette pulled the boy into a gentle side hug. "Well good for you."

The boy gave her a small hug before walking over to the computer and sitting down.

"Alright, this is Gold and Silver by Quiet-garden." And the boy began to read.

_**Not this year Frost, not this year…**_

Jack snorted, smirking. "Sounds like the Kangaroo." The white haired spirit said, receiving a glare from Bunny.

**As he leapt from branch to branch, the ever present echoes followed, cackling, taunting, **_**daring.**_

**Hiccup knew that what hounded him was a necessary change that he eventually needed to succumb to, but it didn't mean the transformation couldn't be stalled.**

**While it was true Winter was fast and unpredictable. Autumn was subtle and knew the Earth as he did his own body, withered as it was. There was no reason that his final day of the year couldn't be fun.**

"Wait," Said Tadashi, cocking his head to the side questioningly. "So the story is saying that Hiccup is the representative of autumn and Jack the representative of winter?"

Polaris nodded. "Yup. You caught on quickly."

"Wow." Said Hiro, admiration evident in his voice. "That's… that's _genius_."

"You okay Hiro?" Asked Polaris, smirking. "That brain fart seemed to throw you off balance."

"Shut up." Whined Hiro, trying to hide his grin.

**A bough creaked beneath a feather light foot, warm gales propelling his twig-like frame to the next as he hopscotched through the weary trees. A whisper of leaves falling to the thickly coated ground followed by the boy as he kicked off increasingly fragile branches, trying to keep ahead, but the shimmer of tell tale silver on each limb informed Hiccup that his pursuer was closing in fast. **

**Cape billowing in rapidly chilling air and arms spread hopefully, he lunged forward, grabbed a branch but slipped off-**

"No!" Yelled Jack, grabbing Hiccup's shoulders. "Don't fall Hiccup, I love you!"

The auburn haired boy slightly shook his head, awkwardly grinning and patting the sobbing spirit consolingly on the back.

**-slipped off when he couldn't gain purchase on the icy wood, frowning as he managed to land on one below it, balance wavering.**

"**Give me a chance, why don't you?" He cried over his shoulder, descending the staggering limbs like a rickety ladder, scrambling down the trunk with the twitchy sure footedness of a squirrel. Winding around the bark, he plotted his path down, and calculated the route he'd take next.**

"**Awww… Getting tired, are we?" Mocked the echoing winds, deceptively close, filtering directly into Hiccup's ear. He shook this away as he dropped off the reedy final twig of a red wood and continued his escape along the leaf strewn path. **

"**Not on your life, silver tongue," Autumn retorted, weaving through the massive trees, pulling his rustling cloak over himself, concealing his vibrant auburn hair and flushing face. "You don't know all of my tricks yet."**

Polaris grinned as she listened to Hiccup mentally pat himself on the back for his 'vibrant' hair.

**Camouflage in place, Autumn flitted between the trees, tingeing any greenery scarlet and gold as he drew close, keeping low and hanging back in lengthening shadows. Whenever a sprinkle of snow overhead would descend, the quick minded boy would hold himself against a nearby ash, or lay against a thick bough, still as the wood he impersonated. **

"This is a really intense game of hide and seek." Said Mantis, who began to shake just as intensely due to Monkey's laughter at the statement. The kung fu master proceeded to hop up onto Crane's hat instead.

**This carried on for days. The game was nothing new, and the Frost Sprite had almost won a few weeks back using a surprise attack, with the passing of September, the ground was crystallised and hard, much to the detriment of people.**

"Ugh I hate when that happens!" Said Merida loudly, her Scottish accent helping to communicate her distress. "If that's actually why it happens, I'll shoot an arrow through the both of ye!"

Jack immediately moved to stand being Hiccup, using the boy as a meat shield. "They're lying I swear please!"

"Wow man." Said Hiccup, shaking his head.

The redhead slowly lowered her arrow back into its quiver.

**Autumn had been temporarily caught around the waist, but wriggled out of Winter's long fingers almost **_**too **_**easily, running from his influence ever since. However, with the approach of December looming, Hiccup's strength was beginning to wane, and soon he knew that (despite what he told himself) the hunt would draw to an inevitably predictable close. Or would it? **

"Dun dun dun." The group all turned to Snotlout in annoyance. "What?"

**Curiously, the biting cold had receded for the last three days much to Hiccup's surprise. Cautiously, he raised his shifting, nature woven cloak and looked around, leaning off his perch and twiddling with the maple leaves that adorned his head. The earth below was thawed, and an uneasiness was beginning to grip the Auburn haired boy's heart as he searched, hazel eyes filled with panic. **

**Autumn was excellent at staving off Winter's embrace for a fair bit, often through being deceptively tricky or just by being a bit too skinny, but December had arrived, and the air was uncharacteristically warm. **

**Hiccup gulped, pushed the cloak back to his slender, freckled shoulders-**

"Hey! That's exaggerating a bit, my shoulders aren't slender!" Said Hiccup, squaring up said shoulders.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say babe." Said Astrid, comforting her boyfriend and patting his slender shoulders.

**-shoulders and began to search the forest, the final leaves spiralling downwards as he looped his thumbs through cloth and glided, nerves standing on end while warm updrafts held him aloft. **

"**Jack?" He called, trying not to let his reedy voice quaver,-**

"Okay again?" Yelled Hiccup, his voice reaching a dangerously high pitch. "My voice is not _reedy_."

Astrid just continued to pat the boy's back.

**-silently navigating the woods, direction expertly changing with the smallest tugs. **

**Golden sunlight vignetted by thin clouds overhead annihilated any bitterness the air held, worrying Autumn. What is he'd hidden too well? Maybe the Frost Sprite had gotten bored and didn't want to bring Winter this year? What would Spring do? She couldn't wake up without the cue of the thaw. **

"Wait who is Spring then?" Asked Violet quietly.

"Well," answered Polaris. "I always thought of Punzie as spring."

"Yeah, I love how the flowers bloom." Rapunzel agreed.

Everyone nodded and the reader took this as a sign to continue.

"**OK, you win, but only because I'm letting you…!"**

**All of a sudden something pale and tall landed on the gliding boy's back, sending them both hurtling into a dense pile of gold, red, and orange. Groaning, Hiccup rolled over and blinked, clearing his vision of stars before comprehending the immensely smug looking individual crouching above him, pearly grin reaching his ears. Icicle shot eyes locked with warm hazel, and as the younger season shook his tousled locks, the elder could not help but brag.**

"**I knew you'd crack eventually," He sang haughtily, inspecting his nails. **

The real Jack did the same. "Hmm," He said, picking at said nails. "They're a bit… Frosty."

The rest of the room had a bonding moment as they all groaned at the boy's pun.

**Hiccup pouted despite himself but remained sprawled, knowing that exhaustion had the better of him and he couldn't use the same tactic twice. Instead he glanced up at Winter's eternally youthful face in resignation, reaching to remove a crisp oak leaf from his pure white hair. "Admit it, you missed me."**

**The question had been posed every year, and each them it was met with an exasperated sigh or bored eye roll, but in light of his scare, the straddled boy decided to answer from the bottom of his heart.**

"**Yeah, I did." He conceded, much to the surprise of the young man above him. "Idiot." He finished, quirking a dark lip. His body ignored the incrementally decreasing temperature, as his sun dappled cheeks heated under Winter's study. HIs brows dropped, resolute in not becoming lost in his intensely blue gaze. "You scared me, so never do that **_**again**_**." He ordered, warning finger poised against the other's shimmering chest. It pulsed as the young man chuckled, and even then it was hard to stay annoyed. **

**However, Jack nodded minutely, reaching behind and pulling a familiar, meticulously crafted sheet of snow, ready to launch over the two of them. Hiccup's palms splayed, halting the action.**

"**Promise me you won't hold off Winter again, no matter how well I hide?"**

**Blue tinged fingers released the blanket and Jack Frost sighed, shaking his head. Hiccup frowned, brows knitting in thought. The heavy fog of fatigue was already clouding his thoughts, and his limbs were leaden. He had overstretched this year, and it was finally time for him to rest.**

"**Why **_**not**_**?" Autumn yawned, voice rasping and dry. The Winter Spirit leaned closer, arranging the season's signature look in a way he liked to have it as he slept. He pursed his lip, trying to articulate his answer. **

"**Because,"He began, folding Hiccup's hand over his gilded chest, catching the sleepy eyes with his own. "I wouldn't want the harshest season to begin without knowing you were safely tucked away."**

Some voiced it and others didn't, but Polaris heard the awws in everyone's' heads, coming from the romantic shipper that she knew hid in everyone's souls.

**The other hand that propped against Jack's chest began to slacken, and it was delicately folded neatly atop his brother, taking as much care as one would handling a dry, crimson leaf. **

**A gentle rise and fall of the boy's breast indicated that there wasn't much time before slumber took him, so the Sprite grasped his icy sheet once more, and held aloft, sinking sunlight filtering through the sparkling crystals vibrantly.**

**Another yawn and Hiccup's eyes watered instinctively, creasing as a blissful expression began to settle on his countenance. "Is that so…?" He replied groggily, lashes gracing his cheek bones as heavy lids drew wearily closed. Jack hummed affirmatively, admiring the vivid auburn hair against the blazing leaves, watching the last glimmer of hazel disappear for another year.**

"**I also don't want you to fall asleep alone." He admitted tenderly, lowering the silvery sheet above the both of them, settling as lightly as the first flake of snow upon Autumn's rosy forehead.**

"**That's awfully… Kind of you." Muttered the half awake Hiccup, still bright in the darkness upon his earthy wreath. A small chuckle came from Jack, who held the tent of Winter against his back a moment longer.**

"**You'd do the same for me, if you could…" He smirked, regarding the faintly smiling boy, safe and sound under the only protection the Sprite could provide. **

**A breathy laugh escaped the sleep addled boy, rustling and comfortable, before the last tendrils of slumber enveloped his senses and he stirred no more. **

**So as not to disturb him too much, Winter bowed and placed a small, dry kiss atop Autumn's fiery crown, brushing his warm hair back and smiling against the widow's peak. **

True to the story, Jack launched forward and pecked Hiccup's forehead, causing the brunette to wipe at his brow in disgust.

**Letting the blanket fall, he stayed for a while, lay beside his predecessor, monitoring the small rise and fall of his tiny chest-**

"Are you kidding me!" Hiccup shrieked, causing everyone to cringe. "My chest is not _tiny_! I THINK THAT I HAVE VERY NICE PECTORAL MUSCLES THANk YOU!"

"Yeah." Said Jack. "You're packing a real pair of double D's."

Hiccup grabbed the white haired boy by the neck and gave him a noogie, ruffling up his hair.

But Elsa's small giggle made it worth it for Jack.

**-chest and the movement of eyes behind their lids, dreaming. Of him, or their chase? Perhaps. The memory would warm his heart during his handful of months, before Spring would banish him elsewhere and he would rest, waiting in feverish anticipation for the arrival of blushing leaves and windy days once more… And the gentle spirit would come with them, singing Earth's lullaby and soothing its tired plants, preparing them for a long needed respite, before the harshness of Winter harmed their delicate forms.**

**Lips parted and a few audible rasps of air escaped them the way they normally did, year after year.**

**The colours had begun to fade from the wreath, and Jack knew it was time for his work to resume, so he drank in Hiccup's peaceful face once more, hesitantly leaning across and caressing the rounded cheek.**

**Winter embraced Autumn a final time, softly pressing his blue lips upon plum, swearing that for the first time he felt a twitch of reciprocation. **

"Wow!" Shouted Hiccup, jumping back. "You can't just kiss a man while he's sleeping! Jack! Consent!"

"Dude," said the winter spirit, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll only kiss you without consent when you're awake."

Only Jack would be able to grin and envelop Hiccup in a hug after the glare he received for his comment.

**Raising his eyes, he phased through the snow and was bathed in moonlight. He made note of the tree that the frail boy slept beneath, donned his hood, and rose into the air effortlessly while breaking a branch off and fashioning his annual crook. Clouds cowered as he shooed them away, unveiling a sea of twinkling stars in the inky blackness, dancing among pines and grinning, knowing that the wait afforded by his tiny friend would make this year's first snow fall all the sweeter.**

As the tattooed boy finished reading, a small sob was heard, and everyone turned to see Hiccup and Jack hugging each other crying out "it's so beautiful" and "I love you bro". As they wept, Baymax came over and enveloped them in a hug, patting the two boys on their heads and stating "there, there."

Astrid rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, but she respected the bond that the boy's had so she kept her distance.

And while everyone else (save Astrid) was awwing, Polaris promptly snapped a photo and proceeded to post it on social media with #HiJack4life and #bromance.

* * *

_Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review, they really give me life. And I'm happy to hear any suggestions you might have, whether they be about who should read, what should be read or anything else. Also, can you guess who the mysterious boy was?_

_Until next time!_


End file.
